


浮光

by beautifulsunday



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Lestrade, Happy Ending, Original Character(s), Out of Character, 制度BUG, 性轉, 時間BUG
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulsunday/pseuds/beautifulsunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「我希望我們可以找到一個乾淨、明亮的地方。」她說</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Study in Purple-1

2002年

 

Greg的表情糟透了，她被母親Sophia逼得穿上一套紫色連身裙，畫上該死的口紅，參加Sophia舊友兒子的婚禮。她不大喜歡參加這種場合，尤其是在生活一切都不怎麼順遂的時候。不是不喜歡熱鬧，充滿粉紅色泡泡的場所，而是她才剛從警校畢業，報到沒幾天便碰上人生第一場謀殺案，血淋淋的案發現場悶著心慌，更雪上加霜的是她這個前幾日結束一段三年的感情。

短短一個禮拜怎麼如此戲劇化，分手、死亡、婚禮，就像是什麼奇怪的暗號，不管Sophia怎麼哄Greg開心都徒勞無功，僵著臉，滿滿的不願意。

新人滿臉幸福刺著Greg脆弱的心，Andrew的臉不時浮上來打擊搖搖欲墜的自信心。這是第一次感情挫敗，放了所有感情換來的卻是另一個女孩的我很抱歉，甜蜜回憶和承諾都成了笑話。唯一值得慶幸的事，分手時Greg狠狠的打了他一拳而不是軟綿綿的一巴掌。

 

Sophia和Greg簡直天壤之別。

舊時鄰居Wanda Holmes也來參加這場婚禮，Sophia樂於遠離自家女兒的慘白臉和Wanda敘舊，兩人話題綿綿，從過去的舊聞到今晚的活動。

「Greg，你還記得Mycroft嗎？」  
Greg對Wanda Holmes其實一點印象也沒有，照著她們的對話，好像是在她四五歲的時候兩家曾是鄰居，只是後來Lestrade一家搬家，後來繼續聯絡的僅有兩位家庭主婦，令Greg驚訝的是家中淡藍色信封原來都是Wanda寄來的問候信，她們靠著最傳統的信件往返維持情誼。

她對她的童年記憶只剩下模糊不清的畫面。

「真可惜，你們兩個以前感情很好的。」Wanda一臉嘆息的說。  
「可不是，我還記得Greg小時候都跟在Mycroft的後面跑。Greg常說以後要嫁給Mycroft，她父親可難過了一陣子」Sophia說，「Wanda，你還記得某次Greg鬧脾氣不知跑到哪裡去，我們怎麼都找不到，還是靠Mycroft牽著手找回家來。」  
「當然，真可愛不是嗎？說到找回家…」

突然間，Greg對新人的快樂的模樣感了很大的興趣，她把所有注意力放在前方。Sophia和Wanda此時交換了一種不祥的母親式眼神，Greg相當確定Sophia剛剛把她所有最新發生的事一五一十的跟Wanda報告了，當然包括她被劈腿，現在單身中這件事。

「你知道的，Mycroft目前還在念書，長那麼大卻從來沒帶女孩子回來……」Wanda以一種自以為小聲的聲音，音量掌握得剛剛好「Greg是第一個……」  
「或許最後一個。」Sophia接續著說。

「那是小時候。女孩們，成熟點。」  
「Greg別那麼沒禮貌。」Sophia假裝嚴肅地說，卻和Wanda仍揶揄著微笑。

真是一場十足災難，沒有什麼比的上母親間的談話更令人煩躁。  
她當然知道Sophia的意思，Sophia一直不怎麼喜歡Andrew，除了年紀大她六七歲外，銀行職員的工作也令她厭惡。  
「我討厭所有銀行員，沒錯，就是那麼膚淺，我也被一個銀行家甩，從此我便對這個職業感到噁心！」Sophia某次認真的說。「但是，重點還是你，你知道的。」  
或許這種悲劇會向下遺傳，Greg應該將這點列入家訓，世代流傳。

被虎視眈眈的年輕單身女子正想找個理由離開這個煩躁的視線，可惜的是話題中另一個年輕單身男子適時出現了。

「媽咪，很抱歉我遲到了。」一個相當好聽男中音插入，「您好，Mrs. Lestrade，母親很常提起您。」

他媽的怎麼那麼會挑時間。Greg心底狠狠的用所有髒話叫罵著Mycroft Holmoes，詛咒他最好又矮又胖又蠢，滿臉青春痘外加年紀輕輕就少年禿，暴牙顏面神經失調，邋遢穿著配色詭異，唯一可取的只有聲音好聽。Greg努力撐出假笑抬起頭做最簡單的社交互動。

紅色頭髮、淡藍色瞳孔、剪裁優雅的西裝。

「喔，妳肯定是Greg Lestrade。」Mycroft Holmes如是說「很高興見到妳。」

Greg很失望她的糟糕幻想沒有一項符合的。

 

***

 

Andrew曾跟她打趣著理想婚禮的樣式，在關係剛建立，一個暖洋洋的午後。Greg把所有欲望都排進那張計畫表中，希望能在一天內完成傳統儀式、樂團不斷電演奏、瘋狂舞會、三層樓的蛋糕，當然還有能把她淹死的酒。Andrew對所有幻想都沒什麼意見，但卻堅持婚禮的主要佈置和伴娘服當然要紫羅蘭色的。

「我希望那天可以到來。」Andrew在她的頸窩喃喃的說。  
「當然可以，你應該祈禱的是快一點到來。」Greg回答著，然後在紙上畫上一個又一個大大的圈框住紫色。

Andrew發出一聲微弱嘆息聲，然後輕輕的吻上她的臉頰，一次又一次，小心翼翼，像是怕弄壞什麼。  
「你說的沒錯。」他在耳邊喃喃的說，聲音細碎的讓她那時忍不住反守為攻。

之後的日子，Greg的衣服色系總是紫色，如同今天的婚禮穿著。

今早，面對一櫃紫色系衣調的衣服，她很努力的上妝、很努力的穿上其中一套、很努力的找尋搭配的鞋子。

她完全不知道為何兩人關係會變成這樣。

 

婚禮正進入最後舞會階段，Sophia和Greg卻已經準備開車離去，一方面是Sophia明日的工作需要早起準備，另一方面是Greg已經把自己灌的快不省人事。

「女兒，我有點佩服妳香檳也能喝到茫。」  
「妳不應該帶我來的。」  
「我很抱歉，這的確不是什麼好主意。」Sophia開著車，不時張望後座Greg的狀況，不怎麼好，雙眼幾乎睜不開。「我只是猜妳可能需要轉換心情，不需要一直在家，其實我一直覺得And……」  
「別提那個名子！」Greg想試著嚴肅的說，但一直無法集中精神。

「相較之下Mycroft體貼多了，他一直陪著妳。」  
Greg努力回想今天一整天，只有香檳的味道，好像確實有個男人安靜的一直待在她旁邊，陪著她一杯接一杯，的確挺溫馨的。

「聽說他現在也在倫敦，快從學校畢業，你們或許可以在倫敦聚聚，聊個天之類的。」  
「媽！」  
「只是個意見。更何況，你才24歲，這不是世界末日。」

Greg覺得自己已經快失去意識了，她想著，她要把所有紫色的衣服都丟掉。


	2. A Study in Purple-2

2002年

你被一通電話召集回倫敦，電話另一端是你的上司、你的導師，你不得不將手邊的工作停歇交給不省心的同事，結束這四個月的臥底生活。恰好，你正開始對Louis這個名子感到厭煩。

電話中未說及原因，但你心底有底，在飛機上靠著零碎的訊息拼湊出整個故事並不是件太困難的事。

四天前，MI6出了個大紕漏，部分國外臥底的人員紙本名冊被竊取，掀起唐寧街的一陣大混亂，後果輕則幾件外交插曲，重則無數人命。2個小時內，MI6就掌握洩密者和洩密管道，並努力確保文件未離開英格蘭。Chapman Evans，下議院議員，檔案才剛被註記與俄國間諜私下來往密切，作為竊案最大參與者，即使明眼人都確定他可能不知道那份文件夾到底放了什麼，被利用徹徹底底，但這不忠誠的行為還是被你的導師隨意找了個罪名，扔進看不見的地方。

能如此順利且快速的阻止悲劇，最簡單的原因是知情者的參與。你確信你的導師是其中一位，而他的助手則是位雙重間諜。

整個紕漏是場被暗自精心策劃的戲劇，掉的當然不是Chapman Evans那種小魚，接下來應該會有場安靜但迅速的人事異動。

文件很順利的失蹤，也很順利的找回來，但是那場人事異動卻遲遲沒有下文。顯然的，某個環節出了個問題，而你的導師因為那個環節無法進行判斷。

背叛者，自古以來應當被唾棄的角色。

 

**

你的導師只瞧了你一眼，便確定你已經掌握你該知道的訊息，他拿出另一個公文夾。  
「展現給我看，Holmoes。」導師年邁的臉上沒有任何表情，但瞳孔卻顯示著痛苦。

你對這樣的導師感到陌生。他是發現你的天賦並領你進門的人，聰明、果決且有膽識，他帶你粗淺的看過整個制度並簡易打點人脈，你心甘情願的為他以各種學術交流的名義蒐集情資 〈是的，在學身份總是可以簡化很多事情〉，並協助策劃一起又一起的計算，他的數學家背景總是能將謀略做的精準且巧妙，這也反映在他的行為上，每個臉部細節和動作背後都經過刻畫。你崇拜他，並且渴望他的位子。  
這樣的導師，瞳孔竟是寫著無窮無盡的悲哀。

「誰是雙重間諜？」你問道，又像是在確認些什麼，你有些無法接受導師的眼神崩潰。

「Theo Hughes。」你的導師停頓了一下，「死了。」

當然，你的導師自然悲慟，你的腦海自動調出Theo Hughes的文件夾，導師的私生子，32歲，黑髮，身材高挑卻有些駝背，做事嚴謹，經驗豐富，兩人關係雖然長年有些尷尬的小問題，但Theo Hughes就如同你一樣，崇拜他，並渴望超越他。

死亡，意味著身分曝光，背叛者的存在。

「找出老鼠。」  
你對著導師的背影點了頭，過多的感情模糊了他的視線，又是另一個可靠證明，情感本身毫無益處。

「還有，Theo有些較為敏感的文件並未即時銷毀，雖然藏了起來並且沒有人知情，但是，不動聲色的找出並解決。」

 

***

知道雙重間諜的真實身分再依循倒楣的Chapman Evans兩條線索，很快的你便揪出了那個老鼠的身分，儘管背叛者正職高位，更動上有些阻礙，人事異動依舊在你的導師提點下成功運行。但另一項任務則是艱難許多。

Theo Hughes的敏感文件，多是能證明他雙重間諜的身份文件，以及先前蒐集而來的情資，前者因為Theo Hughes的死亡而顯得微不足道，後者則是仍有未知數的價值，幸運的是，目前這條路上僅有你一個人，仍有充裕時間解謎。

你大抵確定Theo Hughes利用自身假身分的職務方便，將文件放置在英格蘭銀行VIP專門保險櫃裡，倫敦三大安全地方之一，聰明又大膽，你僅只需要開櫃鑰匙便能完成任務。

問題是，你根本對鑰匙一點概念也沒有。感謝VIP的尊榮服務，它可能是一枚耳環、一串數字更有可能僅只是一段話。導師已明言，要不動聲色，你必須乖乖的找出鑰匙，打開保險箱，最好一次便成功。

你僅見過Theo Hughes一次，不到三分鐘，還是在很倉促的情況下，關於他的字面敘述零碎且不可靠，你盡可能的從影像中捕捉他的影子（相當稀少）建構他的人物側寫，然而這始終做的不怎麼令人滿意，無法推估機率較大的可能。然而從他的保險櫃開戶名字，你幾乎確定他如同導師般擁有人為錯誤，這世上就只有一個知道鑰匙的下落的人。

Greg Lestrade，24歲，Theo Hughes化名為Andrew Patel時的女友。

正當你覺得這個名子熟悉時想翻閱歷史文檔時，媽咪給了你一點提示和機會。原來你們小時是鄰居。  
一個綁麻花辮的小女孩頓時浮在腦海中。你覺得自己真是蠢的要命，媽咪一直和Lestrade家保持良好書信往來。

婚禮。

不可思議的巧合再加上相當恰當的機會，你對於鑰匙的拿取更有信心，接下來只要對媽咪稍加暗示，並主動陪同參與婚禮，你便能輕鬆見著Greg Lestrade。任何失戀中的人都藏不住秘密，更何況是被提出分開的那方。

「別對Lestrade家的人做任何壞事，我會非常失望的。」母親終究是你的母親，她完全看出你的不懷好意。

,現在，如同計算好的，穿著紫色裙襬的Greg Lestrade背坐在你的眼前，你算準時間，出聲加入她們，你彷彿可以看到保險箱的門在暗色中開啟的模樣了。你先對Lestrade夫人致意，再轉向今日目標，她頓了一下，轉頭對你露出相當明顯的假笑。

那一瞬間，你腦中一片空白，心底某個地方正發出強烈警訊。


	3. A Study in Purple-3

儘管上周末過的陰雲慘霧，地球沒停止轉動，恭喜大家，太陽依舊升起。經過一場災難性的整頓，Greg將所有關於Andrew的東西都扔了，沒有任何東西留下，她可不是那種會看著舊東西戀舊的人，奇妙的是，大部分丟掉的都是屬於Greg自己的東西，實際上屬於Andrew的東西少之又少。

「好消息，看來我們需要一個下午好好逛街，補足你可憐的衣櫃。」交通科的好友Daisy說道。  
Greg又能說什麼呢，她周遭的人對她被劈腿這件事顯得一點同情心也沒有，讓她懷疑自己是不是平時人緣過差。  
「不，只是我們很少看見Andrew，你知道，你一開始和我提時，我還以為他是你幻想中的朋友。」Daisy聽完她的煩腦後補述「Oops，我還真的忘記他的樣子。」

Greg將所有心力放在工作上，儘管還是個菜鳥，仍全力以赴，聽從Robson探長各種大大小小的指令，在倫敦的大街小巷奔跑著，忙著追捕犯人、忙著跌個鼻青臉腫；向同組同事學習新的近身搏鬥技，打算下次大展身手；研究銬犯人的十種方式，發掘使用最小力氣，便可一邊制服高大男人、一邊順利銬上手銬的方法〈「這很重要。」前輩認真的說，「不練習，你會後悔的」〉；接下所有她能接的排班，儘管隔日就因為腰痠背痛而後悔；試著喜愛文書作業，列出書面報告的十項優點。她最近還打算找間新住所，目前公寓的排水系統快把她逼瘋。

行事曆上滿滿的筆記與代辦事項讓人感到安心，就好像什麼事情都沒有發生。

***

現在，她在扮演一個無所事事的女人，坐在一間酒吧裡物色新男人。

Greg上周被緝毒組的組長相中，邀請她過來前線支援，可靠的線報表示今晚會有場大交易，緝毒組需要一個人在酒吧裡的做照應與近身跟蹤，然而組裡沒有任何一個適合坐在吧台的人。於是，她現在穿著黑色窄版小洋裝，坐在吧檯邊，盯著某個販毒小弟的行蹤。

販毒者的代號是Friday，矮小黑髮男子，臉部有幾道無法忽視的刀痕，線報說等等他會和大魚見面，如果能抓到幕後大魚，績效獎金聽說可以翻倍，Greg幻想著較好的房子。

Friday十分鐘前一改先前的呆滯神情，不知道是察覺到什麼狀況，整個人看起來既緊張又害怕，頻頻看錶與搓手。  
突然間，他站了起來，小跑步的往後臺走去。Greg聽從指令，隨意找了個藉口擺脫身邊的人，跟著他消失的背影走去。推開門，是一條曲折又昏暗的走道，塞滿箱子和雜物，充滿塵味的空氣讓人不禁皺眉，繞了幾個彎，酒吧音樂聲已不復見，毒梟們挑的地方果然不一樣，雖然僅有一條路，但動線真是混亂，走道的底便是酒吧後門，Greg這次則有些猶豫是否該推開門，她有點怕Friday會走回原路進而被發現，隱藏式耳機裡的指令也跟著她猶豫不決，監視後門的人已看不見Friday的舉動，幾句咒罵後，最後他們希望她跟上去，。

手才剛放到門把上，突然間，一陣混亂聲從門後傳來。

「事情還沒敗露，找掩護，別被他發現，Lestrade，快，我看見他手上拿槍。」耳機的另一端說著，慌亂口氣使她急忙轉身。

看在老天的份上，這裡可是沒有一個可以讓她掩護的地方，只能祈禱這裡夠昏暗Friday根本毫無察覺。Greg快速的沿著原路跑回去，突然間迎面撞到一個高大的男人，一個好主意油然而生，她覺得自己真是太聰明了，這方法又老梗又好用。

 

Greg左手拉著男人的領帶，右手攀上男人的肩，墊起腳尖，熱情的吻了上去。

 

男人愣了愣，在他還沒反應過來時，Friday的腳步聲已出現在Greg的後方，Friday還送上幾句髒話〈他們很明顯的擋了他的路〉，用眼角一確定Friday已遠去，Greg迅速鬆開她握緊領帶的手，打算來場簡單的致歉。

喔，這男人看起來莫名的眼熟。

「Mycroft Holmes。」他彬彬有禮的說，昏暗中，看不大清楚他的眼神。「我們之前見過面。」

「喔！呃，我很抱歉Mr. Holmes，這是場意外，呃…。」耳機傳來的催促聲刺痛她的耳朵，Greg迅速的從手拿包中拿出小型新式手槍，「你可能知道，我是警察。」

「快！Lestrade！大魚在正門口出現，他們要移動了，計畫C。」耳機的聲音尖銳的不像男人，既激動又興奮。

「天阿。」Greg喃喃的說，她別無選擇的把手拿包包硬塞給Holmes「我真的很抱歉，我要走了，幫我拿一下，如果弄丟了Daisy會殺了我，最好的話你最好別亂跑。再見！」  
接著，不等Holmes的回應，她奔向迎接人生第一個下水道混戰。

 

***

 

最後的結果還不錯，他們捉捕到目前倫敦危險度排行在前的販毒集團，經過一場混戰，即使對方火力強大，卻也沒有任何人受重傷，Greg想著，雖然整個圍捕計畫亂七八糟的，自己身上也多了幾個瘀青，至少拿到一筆不錯的獎勵金，也受到內部公開表揚。

未來明日之星，Robson探長稱讚著。

或許這是個很好的開始，事情上軌道的跡象。在同事的介紹下，她也找到一間離警局不遠的分租套房，三層樓高的建築，她可以擁有三樓整層的空間，空間不大，但仍有一房一廳一衛，而且價格便宜的不像話，Greg立即打了契約，下周便可以搬進去，雖然事後想了想她應該先打聽二樓鄰居再決定租賃，但是她太想有個新生活的里程碑。

Greg的母親Sophia說的沒錯，這不是世界末日，她仍要繼續生活。


	4. A Study in Purple-4

你在螢幕後觀察Greg Lestrade的行動，看著她板著臉整理與Andrew Patel〈或者又稱Theo Hughes〉交往時期的物品。

早在婚禮前，你便已經進入她的住所，找尋任何關於鑰匙的相關線索。一無所獲，顯然的，它被設定為僅有Lestrade所知悉的事項。你對此曾感到懷疑，畢竟Hughes留下的指示過於明顯，若有心人士想得取保險櫃裡文件， Lestrade肯定會陷入危險之中，不得不採取保護措施。但換個角度想，或許Hughes別無選擇且相當需要那些措施去保護Lestrade，才出此下策，他知道導師的後續行動，也預測到類似於自己存在的角色出現，與其躲躲藏藏，不如直接坦然公佈。

與其文件的曝光，他更在乎Greg Lestrade的安危。

一旦自己假身分被揭漏，必定有人前往打擾女友的安全，因此乾脆缺漏相關報告，將關鍵直接引導至她的身上。導師不會在意Lestrade，但他會在意那些敏感文件，必然會找人尋找，尋找人必然會好好盯著Lestrade直到事情告一段落。

單純的直線思考，你都不大確定Theo Hughes是不是真的關心著Greg Lestrade。

 

婚禮並未你想得如此容易，無論你如何從旁誘導，仍然沒有任何有價值的線索出現。令人沮喪，無法在短時間內解決，你向導師延緩期限也順帶帶回幾件簡易的情資工作做為打發時間的道具。

至於那個晃神，是個失誤，有待評估的反應。

接下來的生活變的簡易單一，觀察Lestrade成為主要核心，剛新進的警員全力投注於工作，沒有任何一般情況中出現的歇斯底里，甚至沒有任何示弱的眼淚流下，你在螢幕後看著她積極跑過倫敦大小街頭的樣子。

儘管小時曾是鄰居，可惜的是，你的記憶索引在八歲時才剛打下第一個基座，這對你一點幫助也沒有，她的名子在裡頭僅只是個草草的簽名和簡易的畫面，然而她的個性與經歷不是什麼太難的問題，事實上，簡單的不如你以往碰上的人們。不出三天，幾乎已看透Greg Lestrade的生活以及這24年的人生，你可以交出一份完整的日常生活報告，依據報告可以精準的確認Lestrade在何時出現、在何地進行什麼樣的活動，你知道她的喜好與她的口頭禪，你知道她的恐懼與她的致命傷，你對她的社交活動、人際關係瞭若指掌，你可以隨時隨地在腦海中刻畫她目前的一舉一動。

有時候，你們會在街頭上錯肩而過，可能是在她盤問目擊者時，你正坐在旁邊咖啡店解開被加密的情資、她與同事在街角咒罵天氣時，你對著蛋糕店櫥窗裡精緻甜點猶豫不決、她在蘇格蘭場挑燈夜戰時，你在樓下黑頭轎車內聽著蕭邦悠悠琴聲。就像個幻影般，你跟隨著Lestrade的每一個腳步，當然，她完全沒有注意到你的存在。

然而，你始終規劃不出下一個突破，尋找鑰匙畢竟是最終目標。你對截至目前為止的行為不想做出太多的評論與效益評估，心底總有個聲音告訴你，「Mycroft你做的過頭了」、「Mycroft你根本不需要耗費這麼多時間和心力去了解目標」、「Mycroft你需要一個結束。」。你完全忽略那些警告聲，只是想更了解這個造成你26年打從有記憶以來，第一次造成腦子空白的兇手。

 

那個晚上是差錯的延續。

那個緝毒行動開始時，你也在那間酒吧裡，坐在最不起眼的角落裡監聽著整個荒謬的圍捕計畫，計畫裡到處都是漏洞，你完全不懂指揮官的思考邏輯、也不懂為何要請一個警界菜鳥執行最危險的任務，天祐英格蘭，國家還沒走向衰敗還真是件神奇的事。

你從啤酒杯倒影盯著Lestrade，看著她與搭訕人群的一舉一動，覺得胃有些抽筋，遲遲想不到正確的藥品來解決。

不同的監聽頻道傳來對Lestrade今日穿著的評論，你一一記下那些一日評論家的名子，並在旁邊注記他們未來半年的人事調動。喔，你只是為女王惕除一些只動嘴的笨蛋〈雖然他們提到的幾句你深感認同〉。

Friday終於開始行動，你望著Lestrade消失的背影，聽著那些不可靠的監視聲道，抿著嘴決定偷偷的跟上去。

你剛剛走到走道的一半便聽見撤退命令，有太多解決的方案可以讓Lestrade安然無事並繼續跟監，你迅速選定其中一種，並大膽的繼續前進想從旁協助，然而接下來的發展跟你預想的完全不同。

 

更正，你確實想過這一種可能，並且給它極高的偏好評價。

 

她撞向你，巧克力色的瞳孔慌亂卻閃過一絲狡捷，相當迅速地她的左手拉住你的領帶，右手攀上你的肩，整個動作順暢的就像是熟識多年的戀人，接著，你們倆近的你可以在昏暗燈光中看清楚她長長的眼睫毛。

她吻上了你。

淡淡的玫瑰香氣壟住的你呼吸，明明僅只是廉價牌子香水卻在此時撩起你無窮境的慾望，你從不知道原來人類的嘴唇可以如此柔軟、如此甜美，屬於Greg Lestrade的味道讓你陷入瘋狂。她的吻，再一次的，Mycroft Holmes，你引以為傲的思考脈絡又再一次的失去作用。

直到她推開了你，你才注意到Friday的聲音和身旁的樣貌，令人慶幸的是，你平靜的聲調並沒有暴露你內心的風暴。

「你，完蛋了。」你離家前，Sherlock幸災樂禍的聲音不停在腦中重播。

 

***

Lestrade正在簽約新住所。

一部分的你在那晚後想盡可能的逃離Lestrade，她就像個未爆彈般讓你感到擔憂，但大部分的你秉持著另一種相反看法，所以當你發覺到她正在尋找新住所，你毫不考慮的一手安排這個物超所值的住所。

打通一些人脈，放出一點消息，比起你擅長的牌局，這裡的人們太好掌握了。你是實質意義上的房東，但在此時你更願意當二樓的房客，坐在二樓聽著她在三樓輕巧詢問的聲調，對自己的安排相當滿意，儘管你相當清楚這整個是完全不需要且過頭的步驟。

導師對於你的速度感到困惑，他不了解如此簡易的任務竟耗上一個月的時間，然而你巧妙地利用他對Theo Hughes的判斷誤差做為藉口回報，並理直氣壯的要求更多時間，但另一方面，卻遞上更多解密過的情資做為補償。

你正在出差錯，但你正樂於此錯誤。


	5. A Study in Purple-5

當Greg發現二樓鄰居是Mycroft Holmes時，先是吃驚，接著懊悔，然後想挖洞把自己埋進去，她想起來那個替她加薪的夜晚，是的，每個可怕的細節，最後是Daisy的手拿包逼著她去向鄰居打招呼。

那已經是她搬進去後的第二個禮拜六中午。  
事先擬好各種腹稿，就像拿著學生時期的懲戒單般，她忐忑不安。

來應門的Holmes看起來也十分吃驚，他表示，最近才剛從學校提前畢業，是另類倫敦新鮮人，他同樣被這間低廉的租金吸引，早於Greg一個月前入住。

「世界真小。」Greg咕噥的說。

由於接近中午時刻，Holmes相當體貼的詢問Greg是否要一同出外吃頓午餐，基於尷尬到了極點、人生第一崩潰，她隨意找了個藉口回絕，然後三步併兩步的跑回自己的樓層。

 

第二次見到Holmes的時候就沒有那麼尷尬了。一個下著毛毛細雨的早晨，Greg站在一樓門口看著陰天悶悶不樂。

「不怎麼好的開始，不是嗎？」Holmes無聲無息的出現在後方。

他們小聊了一會，讓Greg感到神奇的是，他們竟然可以像普通鄰居般談論這糟糕的天氣，然後正常的結束話題。

有了個正常的招呼，接下來的見面已不再那麼困窘了。

Holmes作為小小公務員的作息似乎相當規律，幾乎每日會和她同時間上班〈看看她第一周過得多尷尬〉，他們會在樓梯間碰面、說聲早安、小聊一下，接著互祝彼此今日順利。

就像個小儀式般。

 

Greg的工作漸漸進入佳境，在上次的成功後，她被調入緝毒組，開始跟在一群大哥後面工作，工作內容和之前的沒什麼太大差異，只是搜查對象的神智變得相當兩極，不是神智不清的小夥子就是腦筋異常聰明販毒者。唯一的好處便是文書作業大大減少，工作當然依舊忙碌，即使上次搜出主要販毒集團，他們販毒網絡的自我修復能力實在令人嘖嘖稱奇。

生活步奏相當緊湊，然而日曆上七月27日的日期卻刺著Greg的眼，就像一場走不出的噩夢。

她以為她已經忘記Andrew，事實上，在分手後的一個半月裡，她很少想起這個男人。然而，總是會在某個時刻、某個場合，突然自我以為兩人仍舊在一起共享甜蜜時光，仍沒有那另一個女孩的出現。那種時候可能是早上剛睡醒，無神的看著床邊的時候、泡好咖啡，卻發現泡錯份量的時候、走出警局，想打電話的時候。Greg發現自己又陷入這種無可救藥的處境時，就像個做錯事被發現的小孩一樣困窘，暗暗希望沒人發現。

 

四年前的7月27日是他們相遇的第一天，也是Andrew的生日。

 

因此，這實在不能怪Greg當日的行為，她迫切的突然想找人去喝酒，卻失望得發現沒半個人可以赴約，好姊妹無情的拋下、同事沒一個可靠，唯一應允的同期生也因為家中遭小偷臨時取消，事情果然需要計畫。最後，在住所樓梯間偶然碰上她的新鄰居，她竟然絕望地拉著自己不算熟識的Holmes一起上酒吧去。

老天，Holmes一如往常的還穿著正式的西裝，與那吵雜的背景一點也不搭嘎，更令Greg惶恐的是他竟然還答應了。  
雖然面有難色，卻仍爽快答應，Greg感到相當良心不安，天知道這男人是不是嚴謹的滴酒不沾，還是只喝知名酒莊的紅酒。幸好他們今天是來酒吧，不然她一定拘謹的不敢開口說話。

幾罐啤酒下肚後，他們很自然而然的談天。Holmes相當博學，什麼話題都可以聊上一兩句，他表示他學生時代因學術研究到各國遊歷，於是Greg相當幼稚地逼著他說那些曾到訪過的國家粗話。

「這陣子真是辛苦你了。」

不知道兩人聊了多久，突然的，Holmes冒出這句話，Greg對上他淡藍色的雙眼。

Greg莫名的想著，一點證據也沒有，但她突然理解這男人一定什麼都知道，他一定知道她每晚不定期的啜泣行為、她那些藏在諷刺話底下的絕望、她找不到對象談論的情緒、她那被視為沒什麼大不了的情感結束所帶來的痛苦，還有，她遲遲沒有收到Andrew最新消息的焦慮。

Andrew像失蹤似的，帶著那位金髮的法國女孩離開了。

就在Greg好不容易整理完情緒的某日下午，突然後悔那一拳擊的太重，想向Andrew詢問傷勢時，卻發現這個人消失了。  
電話連絡不上、住所找不到人，工作地方淡淡的轉述他離職到法國工作的過程，沒有任何一點蛛絲馬跡，他們沒有深交的共同朋友，也沒有任何人可以詢問〈如同Daisy說的，根本沒什麼人認識Andrew〉。Andrew離開的一乾二淨，沒有留下任何聯絡方式。

 

Holmes的瞳孔乾淨的不像話，那裏沒有任何的強烈情緒、沒有多餘同情心，就在哪裡倒映著Greg自己的身影。突然間，Greg的眼淚無法控制的迅速流下。

她不停的為自己的失控行為道歉，今天拖著這位格格不入先生已經夠抱歉了，現在又變成整個酒吧的聚光燈，別人會怎麼說呢，但她實在無法停止，最後哭到連呼吸都覺得困難。

Holmes安靜的陪著她擰過一張又一張的面紙，好心的捐贈他自身的手帕，Greg相當感激他沒有說任何一句該死毫無幫助的安慰話、也沒有要她解釋什麼 ─ 當然，因為這男人什麼都知道。

「他道別時都會跟我說一句話。」Greg哭了一陣子後說，她不知道為什麼自己要談起這些幼稚的回憶，只是突然想到，覺得說出來會好些「他以為我根本不懂葡萄牙語，但其實我曾上過一點短期課程。」

Holmes拍拍她的背，安撫她止不住的喘氣。

「Quer casar comigo*。」Greg喃喃的說「為什麼最後，我揍向他前一刻，還是跟我說著那句話，這一切荒謬的就像個笑話。」

這一切，就像個荒謬的笑話。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 葡萄牙語「嫁給我吧。」，文法有錯純屬正常，感謝Google大神協助


	6. A Study in Purple-6

老套、俗氣，這一切就像是場笑話，你簡直找不到更好的形容詞來形容Theo Hughes的鑰匙，這本是令人雀躍的謎團，現在只成了無趣的戲碼。

你怨懟的坐在英格蘭銀行VIP室裡，臉上依舊掛著禮貌性的微笑與銀行專員對談。  
VIP的尊榮服務的意思當然指著全年無休，一取得鑰匙你便假扮成Hughes假名中的家人開啟保險箱。

自然不必多言，訓練有素的專員是不會問超過範圍的事情，畢竟隱私才是這昂貴的保管費中重要一環，然而心中的煩悶反倒使你淘淘不絕的聊起天來，發揮你的戲劇長才，把預先設定好的角色背景演得活靈活現，銀行專員被你的談話反應變的一愣一愣的，這樣子多少緩和你的情緒。

竟然靠著愚弄他人而讓自己感到快樂，你覺得自己真的完蛋了。

保險箱僅有三個公文夾，你不意外的確定一份是身分文件，一份是敏感文件。敏感文件的內容相當精彩，遠超過你的預期，提供了你對某些關注事件的佐證，並彌補了你先前的不悅。迅速的看完一遍，你懷疑Hughes大抵是因為這份過於深入的文件而被洩了底，進而遭到背叛，可惜，實在可惜，普通人光是碰上外圍都做不成，Hughes卻深入核心直搗黃龍，這將可以把那幫鼴鼠一舉驅離女王國土，然而他自身卻因一步錯而為這國家獻上生命。你嘆了口氣，並重新將公文夾彌封起來，Sherlock的小伎倆可都是師從於你，這自然做的漂亮又完美。

最後一份公文夾則是瑣碎的文件，廣告信件、一般傳單，未經過整理且多半是毫無意義的，而裡頭還有個信封，你瞧了一眼，便把信封抽出並放入私人公事包中，然後如同其他公文夾般重新彌封。

離開了銀行，即使時間已過了午夜，不是正常社交拜訪時間，導師一聽聞係關於Hughes的遺物卻仍穿著正式西裝迎接你，而你僅只是交出了那三個公文夾，連門檻都尚未跨過，於情於理上，你知道他需要一點冷靜的時間。

那些敏感文件將掀起的一場大型風暴，幾個名字、幾個檯面下的小動作、複雜的人際脈絡網，你已看見災難後的殘垣斷壁，多少人的背影將消失在曦陽中，你深知哪裡會是風暴中心以及預計行進方向，Hughes已為你點亮路燈，風向的改變指日可待。逃至安全地方？不，這實在是有趣極了，你打算跟緊中心的無風帶，並成為操控狂風的主宰者，風雨將襲捲你任何希望到達的地方。

你將會成為那個神，以及他話裡的光。

***  
Lestrade正睡在你的房間。

放著一個已經失去意識的女士在外頭背離正常道德標準，沒有經過允許進入一個女士的房間也遠背你的紳士原則（房門鑰匙可不是什麼問題），當然，弄暈她可不在這些範圍內。  
她喝的酒可不算少，明日清醒僅只會造成些許頸部酸痛，大多人都會把其怪罪到睡姿不良。你彷彿可以聽見她明日的抱怨、看到她皺起眉頭的樣子。你不禁微微一笑。

你到房裡看了黑暗中的Lestrade一眼，確認她仍熟睡著，當然，就算她一時清醒，你有太多理由可以解釋缺席，另外，做為一個專業人員，你房裡自然不會出現任何與她的認知背離的事物。

現在，對於未來生活面，你有一個認知和兩個選擇，這問題已經拖著太久的時間懸而不決，一杯年份正好的麗絲琳伴著你在日曦前做出決斷。

第一個選擇，也是原先的計畫，任務完成後便搬離這個地方，時間會沖淡你們的關係與記憶，一切終將遺忘。第二個選擇，則是繼續待在這裡。

你不厭惡與Lestrade的相處，事實上，你也期待與她的見面，享受每個早晨與她的寒暄，暗地裡你設計的小動作可不亞於你的政敵次數，觀察她也是一件令人愉悅的事，你常聽著她的咒罵聲而笑了出來、觀察她的動作而彎起嘴角。

警告，這個讓你腦袋當機兩次的女人，正影響你的情緒，將是你未來的隱憂。  
很有可能的，在未來，她將擁有你的全部，熟知你的弱點，看穿你的假面，這自然是不能被接受的。當然，她也會因為你的緣故傷痕累累，整體評估是毫無益處的。理性選擇的答案如此清晰，你卻為自己設立了第二個選擇，這毫無道理可言。

人為錯誤，Mycroft Holmes，你什麼時候也發生了這樣的問題。

你遲遲無法確定時，天已經亮了。你的房間傳來騷動聲。你思量著自身表情，簡單整理儀容與環境，在第一杯紅茶泡好時，一頭亂髮的Lestrade出現在房門。

「嗨，謝謝你送我回來，我很抱歉。」她說，你發現她臉頰上有微微的酒窩，這是之前觀察中都沒注意到的。「我會努力接下來這個禮拜不再跟你說抱歉的。」

你挑眉看著她，「很好的目標，但妳應該設三天就好。」  
「你太小看我了，Holmes先生。」她笑著說。你看著她的笑容，突然間，答案再清楚不過了。

「有鑒於你親了我又睡了我的床，或許你可以稱我為Mycroft。」

她笑開了，「當然，有鑒於我親了你又睡了你的床，Mycroft，你也應該叫我Greg。」

你肯定是立刻就喜歡上她稱呼你的聲音。

「紅茶？」  
「當然。」

髮尾微翹，眼裡閃著微光，嘴角彎成美好的幅度，小小的酒窩印在臉頰，初晨的光灑在她的肩上，慵懶的倚在門柱，剛剛的不安完全消失。  
後來的很多時候你都會回想這個場景，它被懸掛在你的記憶中（Sherlock總是誇大的說是記憶宮殿）位處放鬆區域的明顯處，和你的童年記憶、幼時Sherlock、古典名著、莎士比亞在一起。

你是Mycroft Holmes，沒有什麼事情難的了你，隱憂說到底還是未發生的事，應該把握的是可確定的事實：你喜歡她的陪伴，而且可能超過喜歡，這部分有待評估，需要更多時間驗證。  
並且，你相信一切都在掌握中，過去是、現在是、未來也將是。


	7. The blind lovers-1

2003年轉眼間便要到來，社會因為中東的情勢動盪不安，新聞的疲勞轟炸、謠言的漫天飛舞，國內幾件大型案件更是雪上加霜，人心惶惶的氣氛下，警局的生活自然不怎麼輕鬆。

當然，重大節日更是犯罪行為的黃道吉日，但Greg Lestrade有另一件事讓她煩躁，這件事的起因來自於一通電話。

「你聖誕節要職勤？親愛的，你答應我會回來的！」Greg的母親Sophia大聲質問，Greg有些難堪，決定走到茶水間去避開同事間的好奇眼光。

「我不能決定排班，還記得嗎，我是名警察，你不能期待一個警察在重大節日中出現在家庭聚會裡。」Greg理直氣壯的說道，事實上，她是故意安排,與其回家面對家人關愛的眼神，Greg情願認真於減輕排班同僚的壓力上。  
然而Sophia的咆哮沒有結束，反而變本加厲。鑒於對手使出「媽媽很關心你」這種大絕招，Greg迫於無奈，她隨意用了假會議掛掉電話。

恰好，Daisy也正在茶水間偷閒，她們交換了一種無奈的眼神後，Daisy幫忙喊了幾聲「Hey，Lestrade，我們該到3樓小會議室開會了。」之類的話語。

「謝謝你。」Greg認真的說。

「我知道那種麻煩的親子溝通，我媽完全不能接受我穿亮紅色的裙子。」Daisy說。  
雖然覺得這是兩件事，但Greg還是相當認同的點了點頭。  
「但你聖誕節還要排班實在悲慘了點。」  
「關於這點，我是自願的。」

Daisy瞇起眼睛，從頭到尾好好的把Greg掃描一次。

「喔，不要，妳的眼神不大對。」  
「你應該來場新的戀情。」  
「老天，我們什麼時候來到這種話題！」  
「我才要喊老天，我親愛的Greg Lestrade，你知道多少人正在詢問你的事情嗎？幾乎每天都有人跑到我的位置來說，『嗨，Daisy，你有Lestrade的新消息嗎？』、『嗨，Daisy，你知道Lestrade喜歡哪種類型的男生嗎？』、『嗨，Daisy，你知道昨天Lestrade為什麼心情有點糟嗎？』，老天，我就是整個蘇格蘭場的Lestrade小秘書，我就是連你今天穿什麼顏色的內褲都知道的神奇Daisy！」Daisy一口氣說完，話語中盡是埋怨。

「嗯，我很抱歉？」  
「我接受你的道歉。」Daisy裝模作樣的說，並順手替Greg 泡完一杯咖啡，Greg早就被她的語氣逗得笑出聲來。「如果每次諮詢我都能收取費用，我就不必為我的結婚基金煩惱了。」  
「你，結婚？喔，這才是該老天的事吧！」  
「還沒訂下婚期呢！我該走了，建議妳認真觀察你身邊的單身男子，妳會對聖誕節有不一樣的規劃。」Daisy說，轉身離去後又回頭補一句「非常建議妳！」。

Greg看著她離去的背影，大聲的喊著：「嘿，今天是墨綠色的！」  
「留點廉恥！」Daisy回頭大喊回來。

友誼建立在信任之上。Greg自認自身不是個容易交朋友的人，她可以很快與陌生人打成一片，但若要進一步的交往便是個難題且充滿壓力。依照Sophia的話便是Greg從小就有一點信任障礙，敞開心胸從來不是件簡單的事，也因為這樣，即使Greg有著大夥都認同的好脾氣，但是整個警局能在私下真正談上話得卻僅有Daisy一人，很少人能多談上幾句。  
也因此，Greg很珍惜每個進入朋友關係的人，Daisy也不例外，她真心為她的未來計畫感到開心。

想到這，Greg突然想起那位紅髮正裝鄰居，Mycroft Holmes，他則是個活生生的例外，不知為何的，兩人的相處總有點莫名的熟悉感，偋除剛認識時的尷尬意外〈那時候的狀況不大好〉，後來的相處就像是相識已久的朋友般親密，這也是為何在四個多月前喝醉失控的那晚，醒來發現自己躺在陌生環境，一確認自己所在位置後便不再覺得恐慌，或許真如同Sophia說的，兩人小時候有深厚的友情，這種關係即使後來遺忘依舊寫在互動中。

她已經很久沒有在正常時間遇到鄰居，他從前的規律生活似乎有點變化，最近碰面時間反倒是在深夜，有時候Mycroft會彬彬有禮的邀約共度一同宵夜，那完全僅只是累死人且出於生理需求的宵夜時間，Greg每次都會被他咬文嚼字的問法逗笑，明明只是去隔壁街覓食，卻被他講成要到高級餐館用餐似的。  
大多時候的相處都是愉快的，明明兩人的工作都不大能談細節（Mycroft表示，自己雖為枝為末節的小公務員，但基於公務人員道德守則，有保密義務），但總有談不完的話題。從小餐館的服務生到首相的發言危機，無論輕鬆的或是嚴肅的，總是聊到Greg無法停止打呵欠的衝動才結束。

和他人輕鬆的相處，這可是可遇不可求的。

***

重案組的Cook探長在警局例行會議中，宣達了幾項警局最近的大事，其中較讓人不安的是警員接二連三的受到不明人士襲擊。  
這事件最開始發生是在一個多月前，一開始被襲擊的是部警車，那時候還沒什麼人在意；過沒幾天則是一位女警，後方襲擊，黑暗中扭打最後雙手骨折；再隔一個禮拜，是名身材魁武的男警，他也是被人從後方襲擊，但與前個事件不同的是不只一名襲擊者，最後肋骨斷裂，這時候蘇格蘭場才警覺這可能是同個犯罪行為；再隔幾日，則是兩名巡邏搭擋遭到開槍襲擊，幸虧沒什麼大礙。  
然而就在昨日，重案組的組員Paul Smith同樣受到開槍襲擊，這次則不怎麼幸運，現在正躺在醫院中。重案組正如火如荼的調查該件案子，懷疑可能是同夥犯案，也懷疑其實根本是不同案件的巧合，目前仍未有定數。

眾夥聽到消息後，決定一同到醫院探視可憐的Smith。Greg和他只是會在茶水間碰頭打招呼的關係，依舊被前輩們拖著走。  
Greg後來才深深了解前輩們的用意，他們和一般青春期少年少女一樣喧騰。當Smith看到她時，臉紅的跟什麼一樣，瞬間，Greg已經掰不出任何理由解釋，Daisy的建議不停的在腦海重播。

該死的，太久沒單身她真的忘了那種感覺。

接著她發現了其他幾名對她別有用心的人，如同神奇Daisy說的。青少女時期，Greg可能還會沾沾自喜，她那時候雖然不是什麼舞會女王，但也是運動場上的風雲人物，多一個仰慕的人總是好的。然而現在可有點憂心忡忡，不知道該如何相當清楚、明白的表達拒絕，這種多餘的特別關心久了可不是什麼好事，她唯一替聖誕節作的改變便是增加排班。

「你在追求我嗎？」  
12月初的某日，Greg被局裡的某位殷勤的男士煩得快受不了，在宵夜場時突然問起Mycroft。  
對方停住原本的動作，抬頭擔憂的眼神看著Greg說：「怎麼了？」  
Greg一股腦的把這些煩人的眼光跟Mycroft抱怨。

「或許我可以幫妳。」Mycroft說，並脫下自己的手錶。  
「不覺得這手法老套到不行嗎？」  
他一本正經的說，把手表放在她的眼前「大家總是會掉進最簡易的陷阱不是嗎？」 

「好吧，你是對的。但不小心帶著男用表上班又能代表什麼呢？」  
「愛情總是讓人盲目。」  
「真的會有人發現嗎？手錶那麼小的事情。」  
「這點你需要一點技巧，況且警察的本性不就是對小事注意嗎？」  
「你的手竟然只比我大一點！」  
「我當這個是稱讚，而且你現在該注意的應該是連續襲警案，我已經看到新聞和聽到一些小道消息了。」  
「或許你可以跟我分享小道消息。好吧，我手上唯一的蛋糕跟你交換，你這個甜點界的大魔王。」

***  


隔天，Greg按照昨晚的建議，先是小小的遲到，然後戲劇化的拿出手錶，假裝發現尺寸不合，放置在桌上約莫十分鐘，確保辦公室眼最尖、嘴最大的人不偏不倚的看見。

「最拙劣的演技，我的座位快被鬧翻了！」  
Greg相當滿意的看著Daisy傳來的訊息。然而，她突然有種突兀的感覺，一時間卻也說不清楚怪異的地方在哪裡。


	8. The blind lovers-2

你其實不大清楚該怎麼進行下一步，這與你熟悉的牌局大不相同，它甚至單純的沒有任何複雜交縱的網絡。玩家只有兩個人，你和Greg Lestrade。

你喜歡Greg Lestrade，希望可以與她一同生活。

是的，僅只於喜歡，這不是愛情。  
覺得愛情很美的人，多半是不曾真正看見過的人。你看見你的母親為了愛情拋下學術界多年的數學研究，你的同僚為了愛情捨棄國家道義，你的對手為了愛情暴露所有弱點，多脆弱、多不可靠，愛情是過於可怕的不確定因子且毫無益處，你確信你絕不會把自己推向這步田地。

你喜歡Greg Lestrade，但這種感覺就如同你喜歡拿著一把雨傘一起行動一樣。

當然，有一個伴侶可以避免很多不必要的麻煩，你不必在為女伴人選煩惱，符合社會對一位26歲男人正常的眼光，更重要的是你已厭倦媽咪的嘮叨。令多數人驚訝的是你對於伴侶其實並沒有做過多的設想，你最大的要求和一般英國男人一樣，是她完全可以符合媽咪的要求，這位世上最了解你的女性總是讓你無所適從。Greg完全贏得她的歡心。

其實你對現狀感到滿意，一方面Greg需要點時間從前戀情走出，另一方面你的工作量比以前大大增加很多。

你的導師在接過公文夾後那晚後，漸漸將權力下放於你，敏感文件掀起風暴如你所願的展開。開始從外勤轉向內勤，愈來愈多的任務分配、人員調動皆須透過你的手，已成為關鍵會議的基本班底，簡單來說，你升官了，也終於擁有一間坐落在泰晤士河的辦公室。事實上，以你先前的成就早該有一間辦公室和無數個秘書，是導師總是將你外派到各國進行以學術為名的偵查活動，也或許因為如此，在你踏入這棟大樓前，裡面的人都多少已知道你的存在。他們透過各種報告、第一線人員的口述來了解你，沒有多少人知道你的樣貌，然而各種忌憚、嫉妒、畏懼、崇拜等情感彙集成一個簡單的小稱號，他們稱呼你為「那個學生」，而這小稱號讓你想到了三流小報毫無創新感的取名方式。

工作量的限制與人際網絡的重新建立，你甚至沒有時間去面試助理這重要的職位，只能依賴人資部門的努力，沒有一個能撐得過一個月，現在這位是第四位。

你與Greg的見面量跟著變少，這個比較值是和你之前你刻意安排的做為比較。即使你們居住在同棟樓房中，但基本上生活範圍還是分的很清楚，你們僅有在深夜下班時聚首〈某些時候完全是巧合，某些時候則是你的特意〉，這些小小聚會的時光，談話的內容多半是毫無意義的，卻莫名讓你感到放鬆。

某日，你突然發現Greg會在休假日的下午，打開窗戶彈起吉他。你開始安排自己的行程表，刻意裝做自己不在房間中〈她如果發現你的存在，便會擔心是否會吵到你，突然懷念起Sherlock的我行我素〉，讓你可以精準的接收到這些吉他聲。

吉他聲中的E調總是沒有調音成功，然而這不影響你的聆聽。

***

你透過警局監視器觀察Greg Lestrade，一切如同你預料般。當然，這本來有很大的機率不會如你所願，手錶實在不是一般特別突出點 — 但這只僅限於一般人。Greg辦公桌的後方的Louis Hunter和右前方的Alley Santana是十年以上的業餘名錶收藏家，幾乎將所有薪水拿來購置各式用錶，一只經典款的LeCoultre自然不會逃過他們的目光。

Daisy Thompson的位置的確擠了不少人，這個黑短髮女人的反應正合你的喜好— 她直接的說她根本不知道Greg的秘密男友。

喔，精彩，從男用錶的懷疑到確定有男友，不精准的談話總是離真相愈來愈遠。

也難怪蘇格蘭場最近幾起的襲警案完全沒有進展。早已錯失調查的時機，礙於你的職權你無法直接插手，只能偷偷的從旁推擊。  
一開始，你還以為會是追蹤Theo Hughes的亡靈，鼴鼠的繼承者，你早已完成事後的工作，包含把Greg Lestrade的名子完全剃除於敏感文件的相關網絡中。然而經過你分析後這整起事情可能僅只是無政府主義者與某起兇殺案的不滿者交縱一起的案子。

***

政府對於中東的局勢的態度在你看來已塵埃落定，然而仍有一些雜音需要剃除，你厭倦的坐在會議桌的角落，看著議員們面紅耳赤的咆哮。  
其中幾位發言前，還會先偷偷瞧你一眼。你不為所動，希望這些紳士們能靠自己的力量找到癥結點。

你的助理在第五份報告飛向天空時走向你，僅看了一眼他遞上的紙條，你便逕自起身離去，完全忽略突然安靜的背景音。

這其實是相當不理智的動作，某部分的你在你一起身時就後悔了，事後你得補上許多理由去完美你的舉動。

紙條上寫著：襲警案，炸彈，蘇格蘭場緝毒第2小隊

 

在你前往醫院前，為了彌補你的一時衝動，幾乎已完成手中所有的工作並盡可能的取得更多資訊，然而，那些資訊卻只是展現愈來愈不樂觀的狀況。

炸藥不是可怕的黃色炸藥，然而卻放置在兩部警車最危險的部分，正在執勤的第二小隊幾乎全隊人都已上車時，轟的，引爆了。  
入院名單已有一位刑警離世，大部分重傷，Greg的名子刺眼的正列在後者。

在可憐的總督察仍舊摸不清狀況時，你早已做了些許手段讓無能的Cook離開，換上老練的探長繼續偵辦，並確保相關政府機關已適時介入，拉上你所有知道的資源。

終於，整合完慌亂成一片的蘇格蘭場時，你已站在醫院慌亂的走廊上，轉角處便是ICU。幾乎是逃避的，你並沒抬頭也沒停止往手機下指令。

 

你尖銳的想著，現在又能做什麼呢？

 

莫名的想起Sherlock，那個令人頭痛的孩子，六歲那年Redbeard失蹤時，抓著你的手臂，大聲哭泣無助的樣子。

 

「Hey，Mycroft？」

你轉身，發現Greg Lestrade站在身後。

***

等到Greg能再次與你碰面時，已是凌晨四點。在這之前，你看著她冷靜的在醫院小房間裡與同僚完成筆錄，和大小警探開會，處理各種煩人的詰問。而你與手中的電話沒有停歇過，暗暗決定開除目前的助理

現在，你們正在手術室不遠的椅子旁，她身上看起來有多處擦傷，衣服上沾著他人的血跡仍怵目驚心。你知道，她還有一個同僚還沒脫離險境。是Greg陪著那位同僚一同上救護車，慌亂之中，可能Greg胡亂回答醫護人員的問題，才會使得她的名子出現在急診名單裡。

「可以嗎？」你看著她的腿說著，她似乎完全沒注意到你再說什麼，於是你強硬的要求她坐下，並直接捲起她的褲管，蹲下來，拿起早已準備好的紗布與生理食鹽水，簡單又細心的處理她右腳長約五公分的挫傷，與左腳膝蓋上的暗紅色。

你也知道，她整個晚上不停在ICU、手術室和各種不同的詢問中來回奔波，肯定沒發覺腳上的血跡不是別人的，整個醫療體系正關注著其他重傷病患，必定沒人想好好確認這個在醫院裡奔跑的小警員。

「我肯定是命大，我打賭輸了被前輩們派遣去買咖啡，他們在車上等我，我才剛接近車子時，爆炸就發生了。」她看著你的動作，沉默了一會後突然說起「事情發生的很快，我跌倒在地，好像有昏過去一下子，睜開眼睛的時候，車子已經在燃燒了。」

她的語速很慢，這段話不知道今晚已重複多少次，你抬起頭看了她一眼，示意她最好伸出右手，讓你確認那些紅腫。

「你怎麼會在這裡？」

「緊急聯絡人。」

「該死，我媽，她有說什麼嗎？」  
「我有和她說你很平安。」

終於處理完她身上可見的傷口，你與她並肩坐在椅子上，看著手術中的燈號，走廊上仍聚集著一些警察和慌亂不安的家屬。

「謝謝你。」她喃喃的說著。  
「我也謝謝你，你沒有在裡頭。」你的聲音幾乎比她還小聲，右手輕輕撫蓋上她的左手後握緊，像是再確認什麼，並沒有看向她。  
「謝謝。」她又說了一次，只是這次無法順利發音完成，帶著濃濃的鼻音。

整條走廊仍舊吵雜，四周都是不間斷的討論聲，但此刻，你只聽的見Greg幾乎無法察覺的啜泣聲。


	9. The blind lovers-3

他們幾乎上床了，是幾乎，但Greg覺得其實沒有什麼差別。

***

搖動、熱氣、濃煙和不知道是誰的哀號聲，黑夜裡異常刺眼的火光，Greg只要一閉上雙眼，彷彿又回到那兩輛警車旁，醫院那難聞的消毒水味又在眼前。那本可能是她，在擔架上的、在ICU的、在名單上的、被蓋上白布的，她太年輕，而死亡又離的太近。之前遇過比這還大規模現場，更血淋淋，也更怵目驚心，但不同的是，這次名單上的都是所有熟識的同事，上一秒還在打趣著聖誕假期排班、揶揄Greg的祕密情人，下一秒就無法談話。Johnson已確定生亡，Greg甚至無法辨認他最後的面容。

昨夜，不如說是今早，陪了Greg一整夜的Mycroft勸贏了她回住所休息，嚴格說來不算是勸，因為Greg根本沒什麼餘力去為自己辯駁，而Mycroft的聲音充滿威嚇力，那活脫脫的就是命令句。

Mycroft坐在客廳裡盯著她吃下三明治和熱濃湯，手中不停擺弄著那台一直傳來震動的手機，天知道他是從哪裡生出來這些熱呼呼的食物。  
Greg一邊看著Mycroft，一邊努力咀嚼吐司，一邊突兀的想著，這是她搬來這裡後，第一次有客人進來，希望Mycroft不會太介意她的住所有些亂糟糟的。

然而，Mycroft卻表現的不像是第一次進來，完全知道所有物品的位置，甚至比她這個主人還熟練。他替她整理好帶回來的雜物（精準的放在正確的地方）、準備好碗盤（選擇最常使用的）、收拾桌上的殘餘(令人相當驚恐的），算準她消化的差不多時命令她趕緊去洗澡。

喔，對了，他甚至知道她的睡衣是哪一件舊衣服。她覺得自己毫無隱私，又在一個男人面前，如果是平常，她可能會生氣，但現在，只想乖乖照辦。

Greg沖了異常久的澡，等她出來時，外面天色已全亮，這個城市已漸漸甦醒並迎接嶄新的一天，就像平常一樣，彷彿昨晚沒有任何事情發生。  
Mycroft看起來也回去二樓整理一番，新的鐵灰色襯衫，但卻沒有平常外面會穿著的那些，背心、外套什麼的。

「現在回到床上，睡覺。」他說。

一整晚，其實他們沒說上什麼話，尤其是出了醫院後，多是Mycroft單方面的下指令，簡潔又帶著不可忽略的威權感。他的臉上看不出太多表情，多是冷漠的且帶著些許距離，偶爾會因為手機的訊息而眉毛緊湊，但Greg看得出來他並不是看起來的那樣，她非常感激Mycroft整晚沒有多說什麼話，只是陪伴。

Greg走進臥室，Mycroft站在門口，他表示他會看著她確實入睡。  
「沒有工作？」Greg在床上把自己用被子包起來。  
Mycroft仔細的看著她一下，緩緩的開口：「我知道這的確挺愚蠢的，但這是最佳方式。大多數的人在擁有不佳經歷後，需要陪伴和確定的指令。我很確定你兩者皆需要。」

他走了進來，拉了椅子坐在床邊，眼神示意她最好快點閉上眼睛。

「我猜你等等會唱安眠曲。」她露出半顆頭來，看著Mycroft。  
「如果你希望的話。」  
「那睡前故事。」  
「偏好哪種故事？」  
「或許牽著我的手。」她從被子裡伸出右手。  


他的確是拉著她的手了，但在碰觸到的那一刻，Greg也不知道是從哪裡來的力氣，用力的把Mycroft拉向自己。

她用力親吻他，就像是要把對方啃食掉一般，瘋狂的、徹底的，雙手不安分的在男人身上各處挑逗。Mycroft感覺起來沒太吃驚，不疾不徐的回應這突然的舉動，配合她的呼吸。

「如果我說我想的不只是牽手呢？」  
她把Mycroft壓在床上，居高臨下的盯著Mycroft淡藍色瞳孔，臉上依舊沒太大情緒起伏。

「你會後悔的，Greg。」Mycroft的聲音聽起來很鎮定，但Greg很清楚的感受到這男人下方早就脫離掌控，這裝模作樣的傢伙。  
「讓後悔什麼的去死吧。」她在他的耳邊喃喃的說。

***

很快的，他們幾乎近乎赤裸，Mycroft可不像他外表般的文質彬彬，他迅速的掌握幾個連Greg都不清楚的敏感部位，不停的攻城掠地。  
性愛是完美的，Greg幾乎是相當享受這一連串的過程，但這也只限於幾乎。

她突然哭了起來，在最糟糕的時刻。Greg不知道為什麼每次自己最狼狽的時候，Mycroft都會在旁邊。

Mycroft對她的脫序相當體諒，就像他這整晚所做的，停下所有動作和碰觸，僅只是安靜的等她平復心情。整個房間只有Greg的啜泣聲和旁邊的時鐘滴答聲。

「你說的對，我明天一定會後悔。」不知道過了多久，Greg終於能順利說完一句話，她覺得自己現在一定很醜。  
「我完全能理解。」Mycroft說，「但是那是明天要思考的事。」

Mycroft將她好好安置在床上，蓋好被子，撿起丟到在地板上的衣物，往浴室走去。Greg終於有了愧疚感。  
「道歉也是明天的事。」Mycroft像是看透她的心情，頭也不回的說。

Greg聽著浴室傳來的水聲，那穩定的聲音，讓她慢慢閉上眼睛，莫名覺得安心，好像一切都沒什麼事了。

 

等Greg再度睜開眼睛，房間是暗的，Mycroft點了檯燈拿著一本書坐在旁邊。羞愧心很準時的找上了她。  
「兇手已經找到了。」他仍盯著書，「你的同事Alley Santana已脫離險境。」

Greg在心裡慢慢思索這兩句話的意義，她說：「我明天就會去上班了。」  
「很好。」Mycroft終於轉過頭來，銳利的看著她，這種眼神真教她不適應。「想吃東西嗎？」

「餓死了。」她大聲的說，她是真的覺得自己好多了，雖然全身痠痛，受傷的地方好像還跟著瘀青，但昨日那種抑鬱感已經全然消失。  
「起來。你的上司已經放了你一個禮拜的假。」  
「你怎麼知道？」Greg好奇問道，Mycroft指了指她床邊的手機，「喔，你當然知道我手機的密碼，毫無隱私概念。」  
「我無意冒犯。」  
「得了，別說的你好像真的無意的樣子。」她露出第一個微笑。「我還是會去上班的，盡早回歸正常生活和這該死的工作。」

***

重案組的Hopkins告訴她，兇嫌是一個有毒品前科的青少年，透過政府某些有利機關的協助才能在不到24小時內就抓到。犯案動機和Johnson生前辦的案子有關，因為不知道Johnson究竟會坐上哪台警車，因此乾脆兩台都放。

「沒有同夥？我是說，一個年輕人怎麼會知道將炸彈放在哪裡最致命？」  
「網路，歡迎來到資訊社會！他說網路上有個人很親切的教導他，但資訊組的人始終找不到那個人。」

警場內大夥一開始小心翼翼的對待Greg，但過沒多久又恢復原樣，她覺得這樣很好，可以更快進入工作生活中。重案組已成了她的目標，這意味著更多的進修和更忙碌的日子。

接下來的日子，她與Mycroft的關係有點微妙，好像比朋友多那一些親密，又和戀人關係差那一點。Mycroft依舊會不定時的到她住所，最主要的目的是盯著她吃飯，確認生活一切在軌道上，有時候他會下廚，完美料理，替他的神奇Holmes功能全方位處理機再畫下一筆。但他們沒有比起擁抱更近一步的舉動，時機尚未來到，Greg隱約的這樣覺得。

有時候，Greg覺得Mycroft有點詭異，他絕對不僅只是一個小小公務員。有某些事情，她明明看見了，卻假裝什麼都沒有發現。

最顯而易見的是爆炸案那晚，母親Sophia根本沒有接到任何電話，媒體報導的也是正確名單，她過了很多天才知道這件事。  
而Greg也確信，Mycroft肯定有在兇嫌的過程中參一腳，她甚至懷疑他的工作和目前沸沸揚揚的中東有關。

但是，又如何，Greg可一點也不在乎，最重要的，她也不敢去在乎。


	10. The blind lovers-4

2003年。

一個簡易的失誤，使得一組突擊隊伍在錯誤的時間進行任務，不僅自身陷入危險之中，更是相當貼心的為對方指引後援部隊的位置，是沿線做好螢光標記的那種，但是最後結果卻是巧妙的僥倖逃脫，新的駐紮地點也比先前的完善。然而他們依舊指責諜報小組的錯誤判斷。

隔著玻璃，你聽著諜報小隊中四個人的各自倫流答辯，在這個敏感又脆弱的國際情勢上，他們的每個字句都是焦點，美國正在線上，法國則直接派人守候，或許你該對此多付出多一點耐心。

你一邊觀察他們的反應，一邊對訊問官下指示，結果與你猜想的一樣，人為差錯，沒有不該出現的間諜干擾。

猜想，毫無確切證據的想像。你玩味著這個詞，這在你的字典裡幾乎等於確切事實，由各種機率公式堆疊砌成，但Sherlock對這可是不削一顧（那個今天一大早便用盡力氣對你吼叫的孩子），他的世界沒有猜想這麼曖昧不清的狀態，並且認為這是背離真相的錯誤思考，頂多是計畫，在所有可證據顯露之前，不得下任何定義。 這或許也就是你們兩個之間的差異點之一，你不停的進行猜想，並努力將猜想化成事實；他不停的進行拼湊，將真相顯露而出。你是創造者，他是實踐家。有時候，你會感到慶幸，幸好這個孩子的世界沒有你的複雜，不需要利用猜想來按圖索驥、不需要猜想來建構真相。

坐在一旁的同事因為你的靜默顯的有些坐立難安，於是，你不慌不忙的表示，今天這場審問就此結束，至於後續的人員異動還會進行安排，簡單來說，便是那四個人是無法再回到原先的大陸上，按照常理計畫，他們將從緊迫的生活中抽離，放置到一成不變的行政業務中，在沉靜的辦公室裡做二度忠誠調查。 對部分人員而言，這就像是場難得的休假，對另一部分的人來說，便像是場不折不扣的折磨

她便屬於後者，你在她眼裡仍看到戰爭。

更正，應該說，你在每個人眼裡都看到了戰爭，那些無止境飛揚的黃土，令人作嘔的畫面，但在她的眼裡，還有些許特別的東西。

每個失誤，都有他的內情。

***

「Emma Klum。」你在散會的走廊上，特意留下來，等著與這位女孩兒單獨相處的機會。她很年輕，簡樸的打扮，在粗框眼鏡下充滿戒心的看著你。  
「是的，有什麼事嗎？先生。」  
你停頓了一下，像是在思索什麼，為接下來的談話留一些戲劇效果，然後才緩緩的扔出一個人名：「Barzani。」

她的臉孔瞬間變的慘白，慌亂與恐懼在眼裡蔓延，但也只維持一下子，她閉上雙眼，大大吸了一口氣後說：「我猜您是"那位學生"，是嗎？」  
「喔，我厭惡這個稱號，但很不幸的，現在大家的確這樣稱呼在下。」你厭惡的揚起眉毛，就像你們正在談論的話題只是抱怨外頭的天氣。

「我願意接受任何處置。」  
與你的反應不同，Emma Klum帶著堅定的眼神，哪怕你們都知道，她口中的處置，不止是遙遙無期的監獄生涯更是叛國的罪名。  
不是毫無思索的衝動，機靈、聰明，和報告中顯示的一樣。

「我想知道為什麼？那個中東男子已經有未婚妻了。如此大費周章，就只是為了保他一命？」  
「因為我愛他。」Emma Klum不假思索的說。  
「可曾想過你這樣做會讓英格蘭陷入危機。」  
「他不是軍人，對此我做了詳細評估，他不會造成國家任何危害，卻有很大的機率會在下次出擊時喪命，因此我才制定這個計畫，並且努力使計畫不發生任何一個差錯，最後結果將是完美的，沒有人未因此受到實質上的傷害反而會更好，而事實上，我也辦到了，也讓軍隊處於優勢。」  
「不，你沒有，你所謂的計畫在那日下午三點二十三分第二波行動時，將整個奇襲隊伍落在敵方的狙擊手的視線範圍內，你沒有計算到對方會因為第一波的行動而更改原本駐守位置。」

「我們很幸運，不是嗎？」她穩定的聲音，首次出現裂縫。「子彈失準，他們沒有擊中我們，我們現場反應正確，對方缺乏訓練...。」  
話未說完，她便咬住自己的下唇。  
「沒有幸運會出現在戰場上，Klum小姐，是我阻止了。」你嚴厲的說「那些隊員，忠心衛國的優秀軍人本因為你的私心而魂喪異地。你愧對他們的家屬，也愧對這個國家。」

她久久無法開口說下句話。  
「因為你的自負，這本來是無法挽回的悲劇，可曾稍微想過，英格蘭將因你而恥，這可是戰爭。」

「我知道，但我無法，我無法勸退Barzani離開那個地方，也無法忍受制定會害死Barzani的計畫。」她說，冷淡的語氣與剛剛激動的樣子完全不同「我願意接受任何處置。」  
「他一點也不愛你，僅只是朋友。」  
「是的，我們僅只是朋友。我能接受這個事實，但我無法接受他的死亡。我知道這一切很愚蠢，但這就是為什麼，先生，我願意為了他放棄一切。」

愛情這種情感可是毫無具體證據，除非面對面，否則可分不清楚她的行為是某參雜了別的因素。你僅能仰靠事前的猜想來懷疑她的原因。

盯著眼前這位放棄任何希望的女人，你隨意的問著「你打字快嗎？」  
Emma Klum有些吃驚的看著你，她不懂你這突然的問題和突然轉變的態度「是的，先生。每分鐘可達百字。」  
「對於新任財務大臣提出的改革稅法有何看法？」  
「愚蠢，對於目前經濟體制毫無幫助，將會使房地產價格居高不下，無法發揮理想狀態......」  
「能忍受24小時待命？」  
「當然，先生。」Emma Klum一臉疑惑「但我不確定您的這些問題，我以為會...」

你一臉嚴肅的打斷她的話「公開審判？監獄受刑？不，太浪費時間。有另一項選擇更適合你。」  
「我不明白。」  
「這件事情會因為指揮官判斷失誤而結案，而你，身為幕僚卻沒有善盡諫言任務將引咎辭職。」  
「我叛國了。」  
「我親愛的小姐，我已經說了，是"指揮官的失誤"。沒有因為什麼小情小愛的干擾。」你不耐煩的說著，「剛剛的對話不曾存在，而Emma Klum會隱身於人群之中，Barzani無法順利尋得她的蹤跡。」  
「當然，先生。」

「我恰好缺一名忠心助理，希望你不會介意我為你安排的下一步。」  
「為什麼？」  
「職位過低？是的，不可否認的，目前還有很長的路要走。」  
「我背棄所有信任。或許下一次，我背棄的是您。」  
「你以為你的談話對象是誰？」你傲慢的說，「新工作，明天早上九點，我的辦公室。」  
滿意的看著Emma Klum一臉呆滯的看著你，逕自轉身離去。

其實你早就於幾個禮拜前發現這個小詭計，將整個聯合部隊耍得團團轉的計畫，原因很簡單，除了些許的小蹤跡可以發現，最主要的原因是因為你也想進行類似的計畫，把隊伍從原先的陣地轉向俄圖多高地，原本的位置糟透了，而可靠消息告訴你，過沒幾日原先的陣地將會被攻陷的，你完全可想像死傷慘重的現場狀況，然而美國人卻驕傲的視而不見。  
在手中尚未握有實權前，你僅能用用小方法。所謂最佳的防守便是進攻，但這場進攻又不能由你主導，誤報當然是最簡單的方法，不僅可一舉打破敵方的計畫，而整個看似有驚無險的過程更可拉抬你的發言權和地位，順勢打了聯合司令部一巴掌。聰明又大膽的Emma Klum在毫不知情的狀況下成了你的執行者，幫助你完成這個棋局。

有驚無險？僥倖逃過？別開玩笑了，讓它看起來充滿奇蹟，是你的工作。若真的有幸運女神，戰爭也不會發生了。

隔日，你看見一個穿著合身套裝，妝容精緻的女人踩著高跟鞋站在門口迎接你。

「日安，Holmes先生。」  
「怎麼稱呼？」  
「Anthea，您的新助理。」  
「很好。」

***

Anthea，以前的Emma Klum很快的進入狀況，幫你打理所有行程。她目前將會為了愛情而為你付出一切，而未來將會為了感激而付出忠誠。

多可笑。

「怎麼了？Mycroft。」Greg看著你說著，你們正一同享用晚餐。  
在上次那晚後，你們常一同吃晚飯，在她的住所。  
在那場事件之後你做了些許措施，錯誤的資訊比起毫無消息來的可怕，因此你在蘇格蘭場安排了幾個眼線，這件事情很簡單，每個人都有他的貪婪。可惜的是，你總覺得這案件只是一個開端，後面有雙手在操弄著。  
而你們之間的關係也比以前更顯得曖昧，你幾乎是相當享受著這樣的關係，她的陪伴總是充滿溫暖。

「沒什麼，最近我常想起Sherlock，他輟學了，簡單的事情總是用得相當戲劇化。」  
「擔心嗎？」她問，「當然，你唯一的弟弟。別擔心，我媽說你們Holmes家的人都無比聰明。」  
「這真是不幸的觀點。」你嘆了口氣。

你看著Greg的笑容，突然想著如果當你是Emma Klum，Greg Lestrade和國家只能二選一時，會怎麼做。  
蠢問題，後者，顯而易見的。

當然，你怎麼可能讓這個選擇題發生，這裡指的是任何意義上。


	11. The great phantom-1

「你確定你們還沒在一起嗎？」Daisy問著。

此刻她們正在新加入的運動俱樂部進行拳擊練習，重案組的Hopkins介紹的，雖然僅只有Greg才是那個真的對著沙包練習的人，她們還是佔用了一個小角落。

「什麼？」Grrg喊著。

所有運動都相似，講求過程中呼吸的順暢和穩定性，Greg卻養成壞習慣，喜歡邊用力拳擊邊聊天。她狠狠的擊向沙包，氣喘吁吁的，不時踢個兩腳。

「我是說，你和你的鄰居，還沒交往嗎？」 和汗流浹背的Greg相當不同，Daisy因為沒動到什麼身體，身上還有淡淡的香水味。

「對，該死的沒錯！」一個迴旋踢，沙包發出悶悶的撞擊聲。

「為什麼？不是都上床了？你們又不是一夜情。」

「非常。」左擊拳，「複雜。」然後是右擊拳

「你有想要建立這段關係嗎？」

「有吧，我想。」連續擊拳。「雖然，有點古怪。」

「真的？我可看不出你的熱情。」Daisy聳聳肩表示不認同，「說說他吧，外表？」

Greg來不及回答，旁邊便出現擾人的揶揄聲，還有不懷好意的眼神，是三個看起來和她一樣年紀的小夥子。  
男人，她翻了翻白眼，用力的打下最後一拳。

「有什麼事嗎？」Greg無法繼續，停下動作問著，那三個小夥子就像高中女生一樣竊竊私語發出令人煩躁的笑聲，連Daisy最糟糕時也沒那麼令人煩躁。  
他們最終推了一個淡金色頭髮的男孩出來，那男孩手插著腰，擺出一個似乎很帥氣的樣子說了聲嗨。世界上有那麼多音節可以發，那男孩只發出這世界上最常見且最無趣的那個，Greg覺得自己的耐心已經耗盡了。

「等等要去...。」  
「嘿，不如這樣。」Greg擺出一個燦爛笑容硬生生的打斷對方的話，指了指旁邊簡易擂台「我們去比一局簡單的，無規則，喊輸了就停手，你贏了我請你喝一杯。」

男孩們發出一種應該是同意的喧鬧聲（其中夾雜的揶揄聲更明顯了），Daisy發出一種不明的哀怨聲，而Greg本人則是頭也不回的跳上擂台，擺好姿勢，等著對方套上拳套準備用力揮拳。

 

擂臺上，預備好的兩人眼神對焦，Greg突然想起Mycroft穿著整齊的出現在她家客廳的模樣，就像昨晚的那樣，帶著晚餐和飯後甜點到來，雖然滿臉盡是不在乎的模樣，淡藍色的目光卻緊盯著擺置桌上的經典巧克力蛋糕，像是在盤算什麼，舌頭緩緩滑過薄唇，發出嘖嘖聲音。

「性感。」Greg穩穩的打出一記漂亮的上鉤拳，金髮小子完全沒有預料到對手是來真的，忍著不發出哀號聲。

Daisy愣了一下才發覺Greg是在回答剛剛她的問題，她又問：「工作？」

 

Mycroft白皙的手指畫過蛋糕盒找尋刀子，輕巧又顯得漫不經心，袖口已被捲起，而襯衫領也在他進門時開了一兩個鈕扣，精緻的鎖骨影影約約的露出，但衣服看起來仍沒有任何皺褶，實在太過於整齊了，誘使人上前來讓他的領口大開，破壞他平順的呼吸頻率，最好可以讓他染上暈紅。而放置在修長雙腿旁的公事包，其中不知道藏了多少驚人的秘密，他本人又是怎麼說的呢，於政府擔任末職。

 

「公務員。」再一計上鉤拳，Greg完全沒有因為對方的無力招架而手下留情。

「喔，那興趣？」

 

精準的劃下一刀，切好Greg的份量後，刀子便懸吊在蛋糕上方顯現出持刀人的猶豫不決，對於蛋糕的大小，Mycroft的眼神在自我厭惡和極大滿足中來回不定，心裡肯定在計算著每一口的卡洛里，喔他又何必在意這個呢？擁有結實的身材，曾一窺他完美的肌肉線條，在燈光下就像是最美妙的畫面、最深層的誘惑。

 

金髮男孩終於回過神了，抓到一點空隙逃離原本挨打的局勢，試圖以自身身高較高的優勢壓制Greg。

 

「我不知道。」然而他的動作實在太緩慢也太大，Greg很快的再給他一記右拳，瞄準肚子由上往斜下方揮出。「他會彈鋼琴。」

「你則是會彈吉他，可以組團了。那，你知道的，床上呢？」

 

終於決定好份量，他的面孔雖然沒有透露出太多的情緒，但Greg就是知道這男人正滿心歡喜，張開微微顫抖的雙唇，含下他今晚的第一口巧克力，緩慢咀嚼，細細品嚐，舌頭不時伸出來將唇上的殘留舔乾淨，雙眼甚至還微微閉上。太熱了又太甜膩了，整個房間瀰漫著巧克力的甜味，伴隨一種躁動的感覺，拉著人的意識向下沉淪。

 

對手往後退了幾步，站穩位置後，突然用力一吼，身體隨著吼叫聲快速撲向前，成功將Greg壓制在地，一瞬間，優劣勢逆轉，Greg被迫做出防備手勢阻擋對方的連續拳擊。

「好極了！」她的聲音因為處在下風而悶悶的。

「這不是不錯嗎，完美！天啊，你們在蹉跎什麼，給我他的電話，不然我幫你講清楚。」

「我沒有，」Greg抓住空檔，手腳並用的用力一轉，成功扳回劣勢，兩人仍扭打在地，但她現在在上方。「他的電話。」

Daisy的驚訝聲和對手的求饒聲同時喊出。

 

結束這場不到幾分鐘的對打後，Greg也沒有什麼興致再繼續了，於是兩人便步出運動俱樂部，把汗臭和煩人的搭訕扔下，享受外頭難得的陽光。Daisy認真的表示Greg糟糕透頂的射擊分數肯定都是被近身肉博給打平過去。

「這算什麼？守護天使嗎？」Daisy才剛說完便被自己的話逗笑了  
「我猜是吧。」Greg沒好氣的說。「最沒有隱私概念的那種。」

他總是在正確的時間、正確的地點出現，在茫茫人海中在最狼狽的時候，伸出手拉她一把。

「說真的，他幾乎都快有你家的鑰匙了，你卻沒有他的電話，世界奇蹟，整個英國找不到跟你們一樣的人了。」  
「我不大確定，或許他根本沒有這個意思，你知道，我們曾經是青梅竹馬，或許他把我當成他的妹妹之類的。」  
Daisy擺出一種被冒犯的眼神，「別自欺欺人了，真不知道你在逃避什麼。」

她們走到街口，忙碌的車流和紛擾的背景音。  
「離爆炸案都快過三四個月了，你應該積極點。」  
「怎麼做？總覺得我們可沒有任何曖昧和交往前該進行的那些行為，自然而然的就變成現在這樣。」  
「在我看來，他可能在等待，你開個口然後這些煩惱會都沒了，你們只是缺乏一個明確標籤，貼在身上說 "是的，我們正在交往" 。」

到了地鐵站，簡單的道別後，Daisy像是突然想起什麼便問著：「除了這個，你最近有遇上什麼特別的事嗎？工作上或生活上。」  
Greg搖了搖頭，努力看著背對陽光而有些刺眼的朋友，她看不清楚她臉上的表情：「沒有，如果你沒把我弄壞休息室的咖啡機算進去的話。」

***

「你要去旅行？」  
回到住所，Mycroft正從二樓房間出來，身邊拿著一個黑色行李袋。

「臨時出差。」Mycroft露出有些厭惡的表情說並對Greg伸出手。  
「你想要拿什麼？」  
「手機，我突然意識到你沒有我的電話。」

他當然知道了，因為他什麼都知道。

Mycroft快速的在手機中輸入電話，Greg則有些猶豫的看著他，她想說些什麼卻不知道該怎麼開口，剛剛那位金髮小子裝模作樣的樣子突然冒出。  
「大概去一個禮拜。」他仍低著頭，臉上掛著微笑。「好了，你有事情可以聯繫我。」  
「好，好阿，很好。」

蹉跎、猶豫，做事一點也不乾脆。  
看著Mycroft提著袋子離去，他的手就要碰到一樓門口的門把，Greg突然覺得這是很好的時機，Daisy的話莫名的鼓舞著她，貼標籤什麼的。  
「嘿，我們會在一起嗎？」  
Mycroft看起來非常驚訝，但眼神很快的轉變成柔和，看著樓梯轉角處的Greg，放下行李袋走向她。

兩人近到Greg可以清楚看到他長長的睫毛，聞到他獨有的清爽香水味，在近一點，或許還可以聽到他的心跳聲，那裡不知道是不是同她一樣躁動著。  
「當然，只要你願意。」他小聲的說著，「任何時候。」

想都沒想，Greg往前一步吻上這個自大的男人，就像她今天一整天都想在幻想的一樣，而現在，比想像中的以及過去的還要好。  
「那從現在開始。」她的呼吸因為這倉速的吻而有些絮亂，而臉上也染上可愛的紅暈。  
「悉聽尊便。」令人滿意的，Mycroft的音調也不如往常平靜。

Mycroft捧起她的臉頰，輕輕的再吻上她一次。Greg的雙手伸進紅色頭髮中，讓自己更貼近這個男人、讓這個吻更深入到彼此之中，大膽回應著每個小心翼翼的試探，讓它們化為更熱情的喘息聲。

「是不是耽誤你出門的時間了。」她喃喃的說著，「我真想在這裡繼續。」

「沒什麼好耽誤的，而且妳值得更好的地方。」他遺憾的說，眼神中盡是寵膩。

Greg看著新男友關上大門，收不住無法控制的喜悅，並考慮著要不要請Daisy大吃一頓，她肯定會為了這進度尖叫。

***

Anthea站在黑頭車旁等著上司的出現，自從他的通知後已經延誤17分鐘，雖然已有告知不會馬上出現，她依舊考慮著要不要發個簡訊。  
上司有兩個住所，一個名義登記上的，另一個則是確實居住的，但實際居住的那間卻連最常接送的司機也不確定位置，每次都是在附近街口下車，回過神來人就不見了，Anthea聽完後相當同情上司的處境。而在第18分鐘時她終於看見上司的身影，然而，他的臉上似乎還掛著柔和笑容。

什麼事不對勁，她緊張的想著，上次出現這笑容時是迎接一場血淋淋的談判。

然而當他抬起頭時，便瞬間換上平時的樣貌，和善卻充滿距離感，弄不透真正的情緒。速度之快，讓Anthea完全來不及做出反應，只能努力回想著流程中的每個細節。

她衷心希望此趟任務不會多弄哭幾位人士，事後的安撫可是麻煩透了。


	12. The great phantom-2

你根本就不在這次的隨員名單裡，這也難怪團員們看見你上飛機時一臉疑惑。

環保政策參訪團，你在心裡默念這次行程名稱，某種意義上，這的確是替某些奢侈品減少了來回運送的時間，如果這也算綠能環保的話。並不是什麼嚴謹的外交活動，參與的多是行政體制人員和幾名以環境保護為號召的議員，與你平常接觸的體系大不相同，也因此大部分的人根本不知道你的存在，第一眼僅想成某個工作助理，但看見你身上考究的服裝，又猜想是不是哪位爵士的第二代。連剛入這職場的Anthea都比你有名氣。

「別誤會，Holmes先生，他們都誤以為我是"那位先生"的秘書群之一。」Anthea小心翼翼的回答你。

Anthea口中的"那位先生"便是你的導師，目前MI6幕後的領導人，也是今日派你前來的人。

團員們裡仍有幾名是清楚你的姓名，他們對你點頭示意，目光卻很快的轉移，他們也只限於清楚你的名子，隱約看見你背後的人，對你的認識多是透過旁人的警語而來。但這對你也足夠了，若彼此都知道底牌，這趟旅程也無法繼續下去。

好吧，這趟旅行也稱不算是輕鬆參訪之旅，暗地裡你需要和那幾位先生小姐們訪察幾個國際敏感人士並遞出橄欖枝，印象中，這是被稱為海克托(Hector)的計畫案，你本不屬於這整個計畫的一員，但導師卻在飛機起飛前，倉促通知你前來參與，要你好生關照。盯著Anthea給你的行程簡介，這次你的名稱是外交部歐洲對外關係處理辦事處的職員，Anthea則是用著她原先的職位名稱。

「先生，時間太匆促，很抱歉這次的安排。」她說。再一次的，Anthea猜中你的心裡話並給與回應，她現在有些困惑並坐立難安

「我不會在意這個的。」

你看向那個女孩，她精緻的妝容上有著疑問以及畏懼。

「怎麼了，Anthea，什麼在困擾著妳。」

「請問您有在計畫什麼嗎？有什麼我需要提前注意的？」

「怎麼這樣問？」

「您看起來有點開心。」

喔，這下你完全明瞭她那些莫名的小動作。  
你不怪她，從她的角度看來，你的愉悅大多是建立在別人的痛苦之上，雖然絕大部分的受害者完全沒有自覺自己的損失。

「別擔心，Anthea。」你口氣輕鬆的說，「我們最近的確該觀察那位常惹事的朋友，以期他別因為生日就發生暴動。」

她點了點頭後，便回到她的筆電螢幕中。

這樣不好，非常不好，不應外顯的情緒竟然被察覺了，但你實在難以收回心中暖暖的感覺。

畢竟，Greg比你預期的早太多了。

***

你跟隨著探員們探訪幾位敏感人士，而裡面，只有一個是計畫中的主要目標。導師僅匆匆與你談上幾句，從那些話語你在飛機上拼湊了他的意圖。說到底，這真是讓人掃興，又是另一個考文垂變奏曲。

Khalil，男性，又被稱為幸運兔腳或有邪眼的男人，各國與大型組織所延攬的重點對象。在資訊科技上具備絕對專業和技術，活用1和0語言的專家，有人稱其將掌管未來趨勢大數據的脈動，將透過網路發掘眾人的醜惡和秘密，一個他研發的程式瑪可能瞬間崩壞某國家的國防網路，無須一兵一卒便宣告完勝。但卻因為喜好自由的個性，從來不長期隸屬於任何一個組織，常常遇到綁架或是暗殺，然而每次都能順利逃離，因此，某些人戲稱他是幸運兔腳。

他所處位置的情資，在市場上理應是高價，但常常以低價做收，因為沒有人能確定這是不是又是Khalil本人放出的假消息。

這次當然是真的，但與Khalil的第一次會晤可不怎麼順利。扮成議員的探員們被他的三言兩語糊弄的上街買午飯，還傻呼呼的詢問要不要甜點。

你站在側門等著他，果不其然的，他拎了一個箱子出現，然後又是一個驚訝的表情，這不知道這48小時你收到第幾個了。

「等不及午餐了是吧？我恰好知道這裡有一家不錯的餐廳。」

「該死的，你就是那個學生吧，那個纏人的煩人的討人厭的Holmes。」

有人提醒？你露出真誠的笑容，在旁的Anthea很快的領會你的意思。

「你認識我真是深感榮幸，一同午餐吧，這裡等等就有俄國朋友叨擾了。」

Khalil又低聲罵了幾句，肢體語言極度豐富的表達不情願的心情，最後還是跟著你，在小巷弄中神不知鬼不覺的消失。

在最尋常的餐廳裡用餐，但你們的氣氛可一點也不尋常，幾乎是沉默到最後才被打破，他有點放棄的開口。

「我不會去英國的。」Khalil乾巴巴的說。

「我很訝異，也很好奇。」

「有什麼好訝異的。」

「你正打算去，不是嗎？你的孩子可是快要出生了。」

他瞪大雙眼，急切的問道「誰告訴你的。」

你尚未開口，桌上的一個紅點完全吸引住你們的眼光。多久沒碰上這惹人厭的紅光了，你自嘲的想，當初選上這間餐廳便是看上他的逃脫方便，現在糟糕地竟然派的上用場，唯一值得慶幸的是你們用餐得差不多了，至少不必餓肚子。你幾乎是反射性動作的踢向桌腳，精緻的桌子與空碗盤順勢摔在地板上，Khalil經驗豐富的〈他當然經驗豐富〉抓起行李箱，盯著你掏出手槍俐落的往反方向射擊。

餐廳裡的人被突然的聲響停止任何談話，一陣寂靜，然後是某位女士的尖叫讓現場陷入衝撞逃命中。

「我恰好有些猜測，但您帽子與襯衫的修補痕跡、行李箱的聲音給了我肯定答案。」你在槍聲空檔時說，對方聽起來有四五名大約是一個小隊的數量，眼角餘光瞄向Anthea消失蹤跡的地方，這女孩做為一個內勤人員卻反應迅速，職得稱許。

「Homer說的沒錯，果真是個討人厭的傢伙。不，不用解釋了，等等在跟我談你的小魔法。」Khalil低聲吼著。

「意下如何？英國的教育是相當適合一個求知慾旺盛的女孩的。」

Khalil跟在你的背後逃離，並罵了一連串的土耳其不雅語句，最後才突然發現問題「女孩？你怎麼知道的？」

「我怎麼知道的不重要，重要的是別人是否已經知曉了，Khalil先生。」你停下腳步，再往兩點鐘方向送上幾發，幾個黑影應聲倒地。你微笑的轉頭看著他，就像談話內容僅只是今日特餐，而身邊沒有討人厭的槍聲，手裡並不是在進行的換彈夾流程「你已經不是一個人了，英國可以成為你最佳的盟友，提供你技術資源完成野心，替你的家庭提供保護。」

「英國不是唯一的選擇。」他大吼著。

「沒錯，但她們正在英國。」  
一個轉身，避開制命的子彈，不悅的看向軌道方向，計算著角度。

「這是個威脅？」

「這完全取決於你不是嗎？」

你的隱藏式耳機傳來Anthea發來的代號，後援已到，於是你拉著Khalil蹲在某個死角中，餐廳呈現一片混亂，門口可笑的歡迎招牌搖搖欲墜，旁邊仍有人歇斯底里的尖叫著。

「我聽說美國人想設計一台機器，可以偵測犯罪的人工智慧。」在這詭異的氣氛下，你像是突然想到了什麼緩緩的說。

他看向你說：「偵測犯罪？一台機器？你確定現在討論嗎？」

才剛停歇的槍聲，在外頭突然又傳來並伴隨一陣強光，夾雜著Anthea的聲音，這宣告著你們終於送走這些不請自來的訪客。

「非常可愛的想法不是嗎？喔，我看見我的同事了。危機解除，不好意思讓我們沾了幸運兔腳的光。」你背對著強光站起身，整理衣著上的皺褶，接著往下看向Khalil，伸出手，「大展身手吧，英國會為你提供任何無後顧之憂的舞台。」

對方說不出任何話語來，但從他的眼神中，你有了可以提早回倫敦的喜悅。

簡易的槍戰正式結束，只有充滿彈痕的牆壁當作紀念，對方雖有折損但相當專業的沒有留下過於明顯的痕跡。Khalil勉強答應你的要求，已由國內與當地的同仁聯手安排他的飛機與住所，確保一切安全。而現在Anthea正站在你的身旁，同你看著Khalil對著探員們挑三揀四。

「Anthea，我們必須確認第三勢力的身分，請海克托小組確認之前放出的魚餌，應該會有線索。另外，我剛剛歡迎了一頭木馬入城，緊盯著我們的兔腳，聯繫Maurice為接下來的監控做好準備。」

「先生，好的。」

「為何邀請他來？」你的眼神轉向你的助理，她為你朗誦心中的困惑而顯露困窘，畢竟讀到別人的心裡話還是你的本能「兩個錯誤，第一個，這不是我的決定。第二，木馬終究僅只是個木馬，Khalil必定會背叛我們，但不是他的人，而是他的不自覺的行為。」

「您是指他背後有人操弄？」

「我們需要找出那位操盤手和他的企圖。」

「您怎麼確定Khalil背後有人？」

「那就是為何我突然被邀請來這裡的原因，Anthea，我不是來招募他，我是確保他的發生。先生已經知道有人試圖引渡Khalil到英國玩一些小手段，是的，我們是可以阻止，但與其處於被動，不如主動出擊，當然，一切最好都別讓Khalil知情。而剛剛的午餐訪客顯然是不樂見一切的發生，現在，我們需要更多的資料來確認身分。」你說「還有，是男孩，不是女孩子。走吧，我們回倫敦還有很長的會要開。」

***

提早回國，但接下來迎接你的卻是馬拉松式的會議議程，有鑒於你正式加入海克托計畫案，整體的人員配置和討論都重新佈置，而突然的槍擊更是增添了不少變數，從他們的槍法看來，警告意味濃厚。現在，所有盤面與玩家角色都曖昧不清，如果成功的話，有了Khalil的幫忙，中東或許可以加速塵埃落定的時間，也可揪出在暗地裡的不懷好意，失敗則是面臨門戶大開的危機。  
天亮又天暗，時間的轉動在泰晤士河畔旁的大樓裡是最難已被查覺的事情，為了確保本計畫案可以順利進行，你幾乎每個細節都參與並進行討論，唯一令人感到慶幸的是，你的同事們比起難纏的議員們更顯得有能力些。

而可憐的Khalil仍舊不知道為何逢場作戲的女子竟懷上他的孩子，也莫名其妙地捲入危險中，還變成導師與對方較勁舞台。你與同事們一同迎接他的飛機抵達機場，希望到了最後，幸運兔腳的名稱仍保有它的魔力。

等到你獲得可以返家的訊息已是回倫敦的幾日後。

身體上和精神上的疲憊感硬拖著你的腳，跨上住所的樓梯真是件難事。外頭天已黑，也過了正常的晚餐時間，你逕自踏上三樓階梯，忽視被上鎖的門，走進那間你渴望以久的房間。屋內一片黑暗，沒有任何聲響，主人看來尚未離開工作崗位。你隨意的把行李放置一旁，脫掉外頭的外套，往那張看起來異常舒適的沙發上一躺，接著就像突然有人關掉你的意識般，在充滿Greg的氣息中，你感到安全、感到平靜。

像是沒有過了多久，你被突然的聲響而驚醒，雙眼仍在游離手卻反射性的摸向早已不存在腰間的槍枝，但你很快的發現是這房間的主人。

在微弱的檯燈燈光下，她看起來有些生氣又無奈，從嘴角的角度看來，你認為應該是關於那些無聊的隱私權問題。

「你，Holmes先生，為何有我家鑰匙。」

「沒有，我沒有，但那個鎖太好開了，這不能怪我。」你揉了揉眉眼，想把Greg生氣的樣子看得更清楚些。

「當然，這不能怪你。」她挑了挑眉沒好氣的說，對你伸出手，「沙發會要了你的命，來，去我房間裡睡。」

「真令人感到欣慰，連沙發都喜歡我。」你靠自己的力氣起了身，對上她的笑容。

微小的酒窩，美好的弧度，那種暖暖的感覺又襲上心頭，突然厭惡起外勤業務，而或許這一切也沒那麼糟糕。

「歡迎回來，Holmes先生。」  
「我回來了，Lestrade小姐。」


	13. The great phantom-3

有人說，愛情的開始都是充滿激情，就像火焰般，吞噬戀人們的理智。

「當遇上適合你的人，那會是相當瘋狂又美妙的事，因為他或她，你會失去所有然後獲得更多，感覺生命更為完整。但最重要的，別在狂歡後弄丟你自己。」Greg的母親如是說，那時她的臉上才剛冒出青春痘。

後來Greg談了幾場愛情，有些很短，有些很長，有些很糟糕，有一個還狠狠傷了她的心。

***

當她意識到她已進入新的關係時，早已過了炎熱夏天，氣候開始轉涼，倫敦開始展現她任性的一面。

或許是因為她早就習慣這些小改變，衣櫃裡多出幾件昂貴的男式西裝、椅背上還掛著那件裝模作樣的背心，浴室裡有不同顏色的牙刷、架臺中放置著各種刮鬍刀、餐桌上遺留昨晚匆忙撰寫文稿時的筆、那些成雙的杯子碗盤，還有冰箱下層總是滿滿的甜點庫存。

這些小改變一點一滴的侵入日常生活當中，讓她誤以為這一切好像本該如此，打從很久以前，Mycroft早就與她一同生活，沒有背叛、沒有失蹤、沒有可怕的爆炸。

初秋早晨，很幸運的週六，小警察沒有排班計畫、公務員也無需一早出門，兩個人依偎在床上，沉浸在無邊的睡夢中。  
Greg無意識的從被子裡探出頭，但很快的因為不適應早晨微涼的空氣，發出喃喃的微弱抗議聲，睡意朦朧，感覺到後面有支手把她拉回被褥裡，確保她安穩的窩在溫暖中，沒有任何不適。

於是當Greg慢慢睜開眼睛時，便發覺自己正蜷伏在Mycroft的懷裡，他的雙手充滿佔有慾的環繞著她。就是這時候她突然意識到自己正在愛情中，並且無法自拔。

她抬起頭看向仍像是在熟睡的Mycroft，過了許久，決定俯起身給那性感薄唇輕輕一吻。

「嗨，別裝睡了，我的睡美人。」她帶著濃濃的鼻音說著。

「你也早。」Mycroft的聲音則有些沙啞，緩緩睜開眼睛，Greg可以從那淡藍色瞳孔看到自己的面容。「王子，請你輕點，憐憫憐憫我的手臂。」  
「喔，抱歉。今天不用工作？」  
「十點有視訊會議，下午兩點也有一場，還有位女士希望會面談預算，另外需準備週一晨報的資料。」

「你的聲音聽起來好像一個也不用參加。再說，你前陣子的事情結束了吧。」Greg看到他的眉毛微微上揚後補上一句：「我當然什麼都不知道，但老天，你昨天吃了兩大塊蛋糕。」  
「我就知道，跳華爾滋的櫻桃公爵肯定是這世界上最駭人的妖婦。」  
「得了，我都不知道現在蛋糕名字那麼繞口。」

Greg躺在他的胸膛上，找到一個兩個人都舒服的躺姿，試著聽那裡平穩的心跳聲，並任由Mycroft玩弄著她的髮尾、溫柔地撫摸她的背，閉上眼，她的意識又開始迷迷糊糊。

「有什麼建議嗎？」  
「嗯？」  
「對於今天。」

「喔，我聽說查十字那裡開了一間新的法式甜點屋，最有名的是舒芙蕾，鬆軟的不像話，想像一下，灑上糖粉，一點水果乾作裝飾，它熱呼呼又軟綿綿，咬一口，美好的像在天堂，入口即化。但看來你行程滿檔，我只好自己去見天使了。」  
「我想某些事情是可以被重新安排的，還有你是對的。」

Greg咯咯的笑了起來，她決定起身下床開始新的一天。  
「我都不知道原來政府公務員生活如此緊張又沒有休假，以後一定乖乖繳稅。」她親了親這驕傲男人的下巴，然後稍稍伸展身體準備下床「再說英國政府少了你一天是不會滅亡的。」

「你怎麼知道？」Mycroft仍躺在床上，看著眼前裸女毫不害臊的拿著掛在一旁睡袍往浴室走去。在晨光中，她身體上有著自己昨晚製造的紅腫，而在四肢上則有些刺眼的傷疤特別明顯。

「因為滅亡的是我，我親愛的公務員，沒有你的早晨紅茶，我想我平常就會死在往蘇格蘭場的路上了。」她回頭看著Mycroft說,「今天也不例外，可能撐不到出門。還是最痛苦的那種。」

***

他們開始類似同居的生活，在那樓梯轉角之後，而Mycroft原本二樓的房間變成他的工作地點和另類倉庫。Greg曾提過若是房東知道他唯二的房客搞在一起不知道會是什麼表情，Mycroft則是抿了抿嘴不給任何回應，畢竟在激烈運動時談論這事一點也不妥當。

在一起住之前，Greg就已經知道Mycroft是個很好的廚師、可泡好一杯好茶一杯好咖啡、喜歡井然有序的擺設，在一起住之後，有了更多之前沒想過的發現。

譬如，Mycroft吸菸。  
看起來不像是上癮，相當有自制力的控制著。他從不在Greg面前拿出香菸，也因此她的房間沒有任何菸灰缸，她只能從Mycroft身上若有似無的味道發覺。  
「菸味對你一點也沒好處。」他堅持著，雖然Greg很想跟他說自己早在高中時嚐過一兩次，進入警校前還差點上癮，不過看到Mycroft一本正經到非常有趣的臉色，她決定還是別提的好。

譬如，Mycroft相當喜歡看Discovery，或BBC自然探索頻道。  
他喜歡看電視這點本身便令人感到驚訝，雖然只限定那些動物們，於是客廳的電視不是撥著狐狸覓食便是撥足球賽事，兩者在某種意義上，都一樣暴力血腥。看電視中的Mycroft總是讓Greg覺得他異常脆弱，可能僅只是錯覺，但從他的眉宇間總是感覺到憂傷或是懷念。Greg從不過問為什麼，她不喜歡他的表情，僅只是靜靜的陪著他看狐獴家族或是長頸鹿之謎，最後總是看到睡著，然後被Mycroft喚醒並牽著去臥房。

譬如，Mycroft有助理，她發現這點完全是個意外。  
Mycroft從不提及工作上的事情，Greg只能稍稍猜測他可能在政府職位中頗有份量，但從未想過原來他的工作量大到需要助理協助。第一次見面是前陣子Mycroft忙碌到鮮少回來的時候，她在住所一樓門口遇見的那位助理小姐-Anthea，俐落的打扮、漂亮的妝容，就像是從電視劇中走出來的。  
「我是Holmes先生的助理。」她是這樣自我介紹的，臉上掛著職業笑容。  
「辦公室戀情？」  
「當然沒有。」Anthea擺出被冒犯的神情，這完全莫名的逗樂了Greg，於是兩個人在門前都笑了出來，真心的那種。  
那是唯一一次見著那位神秘的助理小姐，Mycroft對此沒有發表過任何意見，於是Greg又多了一個可以揶揄他的話題。

***

當Greg盥洗完畢之後，很開心看到Mycroft已經泡好早茶，她從背後抱住這個大材小用的男人，交換一個簡易的吻和廚房位置，換她準備早餐。  
這是一個很平常的早晨，比工作日比起來僅只是多了過多的慵懶和閒適，雖然前陣子雙方的工作量大的嚇人，一個良好的早晨仍是兩個人的堅持。Greg和往常一樣做好三明治和沙拉〈她不會允許任何果醬出現，尤其在檢查冰箱的甜點庫存並考量到今天的甜點約會之後〉，看著早報等著男人梳妝整齊〈他的梳妝時間可是相當長〉，兩人再共享早晨時光。

Mycroft穿著天藍色襯衫出現，對著過於健康營養的餐桌揚起眉毛，Greg帶著滿滿的笑意替他倒茶。

「你左腳是怎麼了？」Mycroft漫不經心的問著。  
「左腳？」Greg看了看自己的腳，「喔，你指小腿吧？」  
「那個新的。我以為你的外勤減少了。」  
「是呀，我真不知道我的上司在想什麼，明明我最擅長的就是外勤，那些天殺的文書作業，那些表單真是要人命。」

「傷痕？」  
「昨天警局內新來的負責嫌疑犯突然脫離掌控，我完美的制伏解決，非常精準擊中膝蓋，過程花不到幾秒鐘。」  
「所以你有傷口，你應該注意一點。」  
Mycroft一臉擔憂的看著她，就像她今天把自己的腿摔斷了。  
「我是個警察，我知道如何有效的制伏嫌犯、我知道打鬥是怎麼一回事，這僅是職業風險。」她揮了揮手想結束這個話題，「而且我這陣子真的悶慌了。」

「可以從你對待萵苣的方式看出來。」他看著盤子中零碎的菜葉，「暴力無從發洩。」  
「我接受這個稱讚，另外你不知道，我還有13種方式解決它。」  
「真不敢領教。」Mycroft搖了搖頭說，然後吃下那些另類的受害者。

「有人在跟著我。」Greg看到報紙上的跟蹤案件才想起這件事。  
「怎麼了？」

「我不知道怎麼說這感覺，這禮拜只要出了蘇格蘭場，就好像有人跟著我或是遠遠的看著我。」  
「你有看到是誰嗎？」  
「沒有，只是種感覺。」  
「或許是因為妳剛剪了瀏海，太敏感了。」Mycroft說，「或者，下禮拜我接妳下班。」  
「喔，別提我該死的瀏海，這簡直是蘇格蘭場最大的笑話。不了，我可不想被女王投訴，說我接二連三的霸占了她最好的僕人。」

Mycroft一臉認真的看著Greg說：「但我今天最想被妳霸占，或是被那法國來的客人。」  
「我真是忌妒那位客人，還是個法國人。」Greg假裝憤恨的說著，學著Mycroft的口吻，「但我很高興你先提及我。」

為了取得原諒，Mycroft相當主動的整理餐桌，Greg則是在一旁不停的打擾他。  
悠哉的早晨，等等還有約會，外頭陽光又是如此耀眼，她覺得心情真是好極了。

***

還有很多事是就算兩人同居了，Greg依舊不知道的事。

譬如今早，Mycroft其實很早就起床了，只是害怕稍稍的移動會吵醒淺眠的枕邊人，他就這樣抱著懷裡的人，跟隨著她的呼吸起伏，獲得在這緊湊的工作中唯一的平靜。  
譬如公事包，裡頭有著昨日Greg下班前繳交的人事申請單，期待轉調到重案組的文件，是正本，這意味著這申請單永遠不會上繳到應該到的地方。  
譬如那個跟蹤，警察的直覺總是準的，在鏡面後的眼神的確存在，但是那很快的就被解決了，被另一個鏡面後的視線。

諸如此類，還有很多。她可能永遠被蒙在鼓裡，也有可能被提醒發覺。


	14. The great phantom-4

有人說，愛情是執迷不誤的自我崇拜，或是瘋狂的宗教信仰，不管是哪種都扭曲了應有的理性決擇。

「你有心嗎？Mycroft Holmes，我會永遠詛咒你，生不如死，讓你生不如死。」陰暗的地牢裡，你的第一個囚犯對著你用盡力氣喊著。你那時還很青澀，剛步入這職場，皮夾裡甚至還放著學生証。

後來你與其他人有了更進一步的親密關係，無論哪個你皆認為在你的掌握之中。

***

海克托計畫遠比當初規劃的複雜，計畫負責人在某日向你坦言，Khalil身後的魅影是未曾想像的對手，他很開心有你的加入。  
你那時候僅給了微笑，連稍稍的謙虛都不想給與。畢竟前幾個小時前，你才剛從這場遊戲脫身。

你一直以假名對外，但在遊戲中途，他們終於發現這個計畫的地下長官真實身分，並將其與”那個學生”做合理連結。

Khalil後方的魅影和那第三方，前者主要首腦人在國外，後者則是大剌剌的侵入國土，他們的共同點除了不受歡迎外，還有志一同的針對Greg做為對你的壓制點。熱戀、同居、秘密情人，還有什麼比這個的更值得威脅的？兩邊幾乎算是爭先恐後的想要第一個擊敗你，就像聖誕樹下的孩子，興奮地手舞足蹈。

一邊舉起了槍對準了Greg、一邊則是大剌剌的以這些情資作為交易籌碼。於是，恐嚇信、狙擊槍、限時決定，這些庸俗流程的一個也沒少，簡直是最傳統的電影套路，而你，也不免其俗的僅有短短幾個小時的時間作為應變。  
作為被恐嚇的主要人物，專案小組中談話份量最高的人，你藉著這個緊張情勢與幾句打動人心的真情告白，讓無論下屬、同事與長官都相當同情你收到的脅迫，幾位聽著你的哽咽聲擦拭眼角、幾位走下臺階拍了拍你的肩膀、幾位宣誓會為了你赴湯蹈火。最終，順利取得特權、借得兵權，那可完全不受限地調派武力小組和探員們的權力。

 

當然，他們不知道的是，你接下來也不打算還了。

 

於是眼窩中閃動的淚光立即消失、顫抖的聲調也被丟棄在一旁，踏出辦公室的你冷靜的像另一個人。你的應對時間的確相當短，但這不意味你擁有的資訊也一樣的侷限。

攤牌的時間到了，既然你已獲得最終想要的，蒙面的對手也已經心急的扯下面紗，是時候邀請大夥一起迎接這最後也最盛大的博弈。

 

你可是那種準備萬全的好學生，所有的消息自然是你放出去的，為了增加可信度，Anthea還協同與Greg見上一面。你估計，這遲遲不動聲色的對手們內地裡不如表面的淡然，只要一有新消息便會按耐不住。於是你拋出了自己做為籌碼，一點真實再一點虛假，誘使敵人走入不見盡頭的迷宮中。幼弟Sherlock肯定是他人眼中的壓制點，這麼多年的刻意遠離仍挽不回這點，為了不讓他再次出現於檯面上，這回你選擇了Greg作為弱點，這顯得更有說服力且更好，愛情，總是會成為最會出紕漏的弱點不是嗎？

探員們在Anthea的協調下取得關鍵情報，你坐在辦公室裡指揮著所有人員，槍後的人被另一把槍射擊，躲在國外的被無名火吞噬，你殲滅了那些知道你的人，讓那些秘密在火光中煙灰飛盡，而這就在短短的眨眼轉瞬間。

一切如同你的猜想完美，完全按照一手規劃的劇本演出。

眾人紛紛稱讚你的果斷，無論衷心的還是充滿嫉妒的，獻上各種涵義的讚揚，在未婚妻（是的，為了戲劇效果，你拉高了兩個人的關係，還買了戒指在正確時間不經意的顯露給大家看，順利獲得多數年長者的同情與注意）被狙擊著的狀況下，仍可冷靜的調配資源，細膩的專注每個細節，挽回局勢還順利擊破對手，並保留Khalil所開發的軟體不被奪走，達到整個海克托計畫的目的。

在你的率領下，英國簡直就是大贏家。你儼然已成了這棟大樓的第二把交椅。

 

但你卻沒有感受到太多喜悅與成就感，反倒是感到微微不快。

 

***

另一個聖誕前夕，另一個年末晚宴。  
無聊？這對你而言又是另一個如魚得水的工作場合，這需要很多細心和很多毅力。

由於是公部門的聯合晚會，曾聽過Greg談論這場晚宴，她的原話是：「穿上閃亮亮的長裙也是挺有趣的，但維持禮儀可就要人命，很開心我職位不高不用參加。」當然，她暗地裡的意思是：「看在上帝的份上，我絕對不會穿上那些彆扭死的衣服，然後像個猴子一樣，在一群假惺惺的老人群裡鬼吼鬼叫。」

這太不得體了，你可是也要參加的卻被她歸納成老人，但當時你嘴裡充滿了美生菜無法發表看法，只能皺皺眉頭表示不悅，Greg看到後露出一種近乎是寵溺的微笑，上前吻了吻你鼓鼓的臉頰。

晚宴現場，舉著一杯又一杯的葡萄酒、談論一個又一個隱晦的諷刺笑話，雖然你不是現場最令人在意的焦點，但也絕對是暗地裡眾人拉攏的重點對象，一刻不得鬆懈。Anthea站在你的身後，手裡擺弄著新購置的手機，一個重心的錯位，讓你略顯不耐煩的回頭看她。  
「甘藍菜。」她裝作不經意的對你說，你不可置信的瞪著她的手機，然後暗自算著她厭惡的蔬菜排行，思考這狀況有多糟糕。

「喔，我早該猜到你也在這裡了，Holmes先生。」  
情況真是惡劣到了極點，Greg穿著暗色長禮服站在你面前。  
平日隨意的馬尾化成優雅的法式盤髮，臉上帶著令人恍神的妝容對著你微笑，塔夫塔綢長禮服很合適的襯托著她的身材，就像黑夜中的珍珠閃爍。你想著你實在太驕傲了，她才是這整場晚宴的目光所在。

「怎麼？」  
「請稱呼我為Melissa Williams。」她說，笑盈盈的對你說著抱怨的話「這個Williams女士突然摔斷腿了，整個警局待守的人員只有我和她的身材相近。和總警司來的，真是該死不是嗎？我覺得我頭痛死了，都已經準備好今天的影集想好好來放鬆，天知道這有沒有加班費，還有一連串的名單要打照面，解釋為何這位女士會從樓梯上摔下，太折磨人。」  
這實在太超過了，她怎麼可以穿著如此惹眼的服裝出現在眾人眼光中，難道不知道大家都在注意她嗎？

你紳士地對她回了幾句不咸不淡的話，邀請這位假的Williams小姐到陽台吹吹風、醒醒腦。  
小陽台在一個相對隱密的地方，沒有什麼人可以窺得裡面的狀況，Anthea體貼的不發一語站在外頭替你們看守。

牽著女士進來，毫無預警地，你幾乎是相當粗暴的單手扣住Greg，另一隻手則強迫她舉起頭來面對你狂亂的親吻。  
就像是要啃食對方一樣，侵入那柔軟的唇瓣，狼吞虎嚥，毫不留任何餘地奪走她的呼吸和任何聲音，讓舌頭控制著整個節奏，你吻著這個讓你徹底失態的女人並將意識向下沉淪。最後是一絲血味把你拉回現實，終於鬆開對她的鉗制，重獲自由呼吸的兩人皆大力喘著氣，一時半刻，你想不出任何話語。

「事事難料，這可是外遇。」還是Greg先開了口，她臉上仍有著無法消退的紅暈「Williams女士可沒想過要來場豔遇。」  
「我很抱歉。」你說，言不由衷地。

Greg嘆了嘆口氣，雙手繞上你的肩，額頭磨蹭著你的蝴蝶領，靠近你的心跳處。  
「怎麼了？」  
「我有了一個很好的升遷，如果你是問這個的話。」

「我們都知道我在問什麼，你感覺怪怪的，有點陰沉沉的，從兩三個月開始前就這樣。」Greg說著並輕撫著你的背部，她私底下肯定是個可怕的魔女，不然怎麼可能有如此溫暖的懷抱「想談談嗎？」  
「不了，我很好。」你閉上眼，接受任何來自她的撫慰「或許作了件不大恰當的決定。」

「外遇？私生子？同性戀？我是第三者嗎？」  
「當然都不是。」  
「那我想應該不是那麼不恰當，我的容忍度很高的，比起白金漢宮的那位。但如果你開始販起毒來，我可能只可以給你最好的牢房和流程減免優惠。」  
你笑了出來。或許，這一切都不應該讓Greg牽扯在其中。

「我想我好多了。再一次的，我很抱歉。」  
「關於什麼呢？如果是剛剛...」她突然有些害羞，「我是不會太介意的，而且...這感覺還不錯，你平常有些，嗯，太，嗯，也不是不好啦，只是太紳士了。」

你揚起眉毛，再次吻上了她，只是這次小心翼翼的。

「我愛你。」  
「我知道。」

***

Anthea送來了海克托計畫的結案報告，關於國外的魅影的那幾頁你多看了幾眼，用筆畫下幾個重點。  
最後清點的屍體有十二具，但在已成灰燼前的房子照片裡，那裡有十三個杯子。


	15. A surprise in Kensington-1

介紹Mycroft給父母認識實在不是件難事。第一，作為曾經的鄰居，自家父母可能還幫他換過尿布；第二，感謝兩家女主人的好交情，Greg相當確信Holmes夫人肯定已經好好介紹過Mycroft，完全不需要她在多說上幾句；第三，最重要的一點，Greg的母親Sophia還是那個曾經試圖牽線的角色，她對目前的狀況簡直滿意到了極點，這可能是她對於Greg在這短暫的25年〈快26了〉生命裡，最符合她意思一次。

然而這一切還是令人感到緊張，忐忑不安。

在Sophia相當刻意的安排下，Mycroft與她有了個正式的拜訪。一個晚餐時光，過程堪稱完美，Greg很開心她準備的那些糟糕笑話一個也不用拿出來，她早該想到Mycroft對鬱金香與繡球花的種植有相當的研究，還有對於今年西洋棋國際賽局的精采對弈，當然也略懂略懂。而工作上Greg一些特地隱瞞的事情，Mycroft也相當圓滑的幫她遮掩了過去，兩人一搭一唱的解決所有家長的擔憂。Lestrade夫婦對女兒這位新男友沒有任何微詞充滿讚美，無驚無險的度過，然而Sophia卻在結束前宣布了炸彈般的消息。

「今年聖誕假期，你父親跟我要去澳洲玩。」

這其實也不是什麼糟糕的事情，Greg早就勸過父母去度個長假，遠離糟糕的天氣享受難得的好時光，然而今年聖誕節的排班，所有同事心照不宣的認為她需要一個完美假期來彌補去年的遺憾，早早替她排空所有不恰當的班別。

「我上次和Wanda談過了，她說如果妳可以到她們家一起過聖誕節就再好不過了。」

Greg沒有任何理由來逃避這個顯而易見的陰謀，這才是糟糕的地方。她扭頭看向Mycroft，對方一臉無辜，好像他完全不知道這件事。

「看看，Wanda還特地寄來邀請卡，給你們的。」

暗紅色的邀請卡上還帶著微微金粉，Greg緊張的收下，就像卡片是張會吃人的怪物。  
喔，當然了，母親這個角色的女人肯定是這世上最強悍的生物，為了目的不擇手段，從隱君子的剽悍媽媽到Sophia，她們總是有辦法讓孩子乖乖就範。  
Wanda Holmes肯定也是看準了Mycroft一點也沒想回家的打算，這做法實在太迂迴又太有效了。

於是兩人在平安夜開著車，往Holmes家前進。

***  
Mycroft看來對這邀請真的毫不知情，從他出發前的工作量來看，肯定為了排出這幾天的清閒下了不少功夫。  
在車上，他甚至打了幾通工作電話〈用不知名的語言，聽起來就是一連串的咕噥聲〉，這對完美公務員來說可是件不尋常的事。另一方面，即使Greg相當確信Sophia肯定也已經對Holmes一家詳細解說她的一生、個人經歷、任何糗事〈再次的，感謝兩家女主人的好交情〉，沒有什麼該擔心的事情，她還是無法阻止胃裡沉甸甸的感覺。

這一切令人緊張的想吐。

「有什麼我該注意的嗎？」她實在忍不住的問著，心不在焉的握著方向盤，而Mycroft正對著手機藍幕皺眉。「聖誕節只會有你們家的成員嗎？」

「我的阿姨在我小時候早就宣誓不會一同過節了，其他親戚也跟著響應。」  
「你用髒了她的昂貴大衣？」  
「喔，那是Sherlock，但我想最主要還是因為Sherlock當面說出她正在外遇的事實。」  
「真淘氣，但我敢打賭你肯定為了那時的尷尬畫面出了不少力。我等等會見到他嗎？」  
「不會，他現在在西藏。」  
「西藏？」

Mycroft發出懊惱又無奈的嘆息聲，關上手機，這使他臉上總算不是照著詭異的藍光。

「從6歲開始，Sherlock就不大喜歡過節日，他覺得這毫無意義又相當無趣，所以若是有家庭聚會，我總是必須親自盯著他參加。」  
「聽起來真像你。」  
「今年聖誕節，他看出我的埋伏，打破我的計畫，溜到了世界盡頭，留了一堆爛攤子當作給我的聖誕禮物。」  
「第一次？」  
「是的，這還真是第一次，他總算學會如何在這幾年的失敗中記取教訓，懂得如何故布疑陣，成功的在校監與教授前演了齣戲，安排無辜的同學與路人作替死鬼，最後還偷了別人的行李。看在上帝的份上，除了阻止報警、道歉，我還得替他跟媽咪解釋為何缺席。」

Greg忍不住笑了出來，看向那位滿嘴責備話語，嘴角卻微微上揚的男人。  
「在這件事上，你應該也沒那麼生氣，Mycroft，看看你，語氣充滿了寵溺和驕傲。」

 

沒見到傳說中的Sherlock的確讓Greg小小的失望了一下，但總體而言，她在Holmes家過了個溫馨的聖誕節。Holmes夫婦Timothy和Wanda與會走的正裝人體模型—Mycroft有點不一樣，是一對相對樸實的夫妻，但Greg還是可以從他父親的眼角和與母親的話語中發現Mycroft的蹤跡。  
Wanda比想像中的還平易近人，雖然之前曾短促的在婚禮上見上一面，但聽聞她是數學家後，Greg實在忍不住想起高中時慘不忍睹的成績，擔憂是否可以順利地談上幾句。然而，她親切的招呼Greg，將所有無謂的擔心趕走，並接納她的笨手笨腳。Timothy則是像她住家旁的鄰居大叔，和藹可親又充滿幽默感，消弭了她所有的格格不入。

聖誕夜在溫暖中渡過。  
在壁爐旁，Timothy說著各種有趣的家庭趣事，對於Holmes家的糗事毫不藏私，大方地揭短，逗的Greg頻頻毫無形象的大笑，其中大多是關於小時候的Sherlock，現在她真的是對這位智力非凡的彼得潘感到好奇。而Mycroft也在Wanda的各種威脅利誘下乖乖的許諾各種要求〈現在Greg可知道他那些討人厭的說話技巧最初是師承於誰〉，從看歌劇到鄉村聚會，兩人之間的攻防戰不亞於最激烈的金融戰場。大夥最後甚至舉辦了簡易的音樂會，現場演奏起應景的耶誕歌曲，由Wanda與Mycroft母子聯手談琴，Greg彈吉他，再由Timothy演唱，第一次可說是七零八落的曲調，但接下來則是相當優美，Holmes一家表示，若是缺席的Sherlock也來段小提琴伴奏，這完全可以出音樂專輯了。  
這個美好夜晚讓Greg完全沒有想到那雙毫無罪惡感的父母，最後疲憊地蜷伏在Mycroft的床鋪上安然入睡。

那天晚上，Greg作了一個夢，醒來後雖然完全記不清夢的內容，眼角卻掛著淚痕，可能是小時候的事情，一股的懷念感在心底擴散開來。

清晨的陽光透過紗窗溜進臥房中，Mycroft仍在熟睡著，Greg打量著這井然有序的房間，默默守護著身旁男人孩童夢想的空間，她猜想，或許在牆柱上有著量身高的痕跡、墨綠色的抽屜中藏著漂亮石頭、而木頭書櫃上說不定有某本祕密日記，裡頭畫著一艘宇宙船或是一個大寶藏的塗鴉，亦或者是薩維爾街的地圖指引。

又是另一種似曾相似的感覺，或許真如同Wanda所說，她小時候曾也像現在一樣，和Mycroft睡在同間房間裡，手牽著手，棕髮挨著紅髮，談著無邊的幻想、吵著無意義的小事、或為某個惡作劇大笑。

Mycroft被Greg細微的動作從睡夢中吵醒，紅髮不安分的亂翹，早安聲中帶著的不常見的鼻音。

「我完全記不得小時候的事了，但這裡讓我覺得好熟悉。」  
「你會漸漸熟悉的。」他緩緩的說。

***

2004年就在一片祥和中到來，很快的，她便迎接今年的第一個好消息。

好友Daisy宣布她即將步入人生另一個階段，結婚，在還完所有貸款和存到結婚基金之後。  
「我有個很好的遠親幫我付了支票，他還鼓勵我應該快點結婚。」Daisy拿著閃亮的鑽戒得意的說著，在接下來的日子裡不停用眼神與動作暗示Greg應該一起跟上她的人生計畫。

「我們交往不到一年呢。」Greg某日在休息間對著Daisy抱怨她的小動作。  
「對的人就是要快狠準，妳怎麼知道妳那個性感男友沒有這個打算，而且你們都見父母了。」  
「妳簡直比我媽還煩人，妳們該不會互相交換郵件信箱吧。」  
Daisy被咖啡嗆到，哀怨的看著她說：「不會說出去吧，我可是為妳好呢。」

「妳的演技可真是糟透了，況且比起結婚什麼人生下個階段，我現在的工作階段就有點卡關了。」Greg憤恨的丟下紙杯，「Morse整天把我看成仍存有疑慮的傷兵，把我關在辦公室裡面，恨不得現在進去他的辦公室裡面揍他一頓，每次被團隊丟下的感覺真的很糟。」

 

洋溢著幸福的Daisy完全無法體會Greg的心情，就像一個透明壓克力板擋在兩個人之間。只有Hopkins偶爾過來與她聊聊這無法發洩的情緒。

Hopkins是一個30幾歲的華裔男子，兩個女兒的父親，總是在外勤後帶著甜甜圈和糟糕咖啡。他們之間可沒有什麼粉紅色泡泡，完全單純是因為Greg喜歡在大夥出外勤時躲在檔案室裡粗暴的對待文件，而身為重案組的初階警探，他實在受不了每次找歷史檔案時看見那些瀕臨解體的公文夾，在一兩次目睹殘暴過程後，決定三不五時找Greg聊天。  
他是個很好的人，介紹Greg一間優質的運動俱樂部、解說蘇格蘭場的淺規則，還有一些重案組的訓練方式，偶爾會偷偷帶著卷宗給她瞧瞧實際案件的樣貌，與她討論證詞與線索間的違和感，她唯一要做為交換的，是聽Hopkins的家庭生活。Hopkins是一個不折不扣的愛家男人，Greg雖然沒見過他的老婆和小孩，卻已經知道她們諸如牙刷品牌、學校家長會日期的大小事情。

「總覺得大家好像在去年那場爆炸後，把我當成某個花瓶。」她咬著甜甜圈，在某個陰沈的二月和Hopkins一起在檔案室裡，翻看著最近發生的連續分屍案現場照片和證詞記錄。「一開始還沒什麼感覺，但都過了一年多，為什麼我始終只能作報告處理，頂多是偵訊助理。」  
「至少還是可見的花瓶，我聽聞上面的對妳去年臨時上場的年末晚會評價很高。」

Greg給了他一個難看的鬼臉，聖誕節的愉快生活好像是非常久之前的事。  
「如果我還他媽的結婚了，肯定會被分到擔任萬年行政助理，這可不是我來這裡的目的。」  
「或許我可以再去跟Morse不著痕跡的談談，你們之間可能有什麼誤會。」  
「你也應該去跟這個被害者的房東談談，誰會在這個時間點去買豆子，肯定有什麼誤會。」

Hopkins瞧了幾眼文件，他細長的眼睛看著她表示：「不來重案組真是太可惜了，如果有妳的加入，我肯定能在這周末參加女兒的足球團練。」  
「我有那麼厲害就好了，祝你們早點抓到這個變態的兇手，也祝我早點加入你們。」Greg無力的說著，並擺弄了另一個難看鬼臉，她堅信她把蘇格蘭場的鬼臉多樣性提高了新的等級。


	16. A surprise in Kensington-2

幾個月前，你在機場等候。  
坐在入境處的不遠處，認真翻讀著手中的雜誌，來來往往的旅客對於你的存在毫不在乎，只有偶爾經過的孩童對你投射好奇的眼光。雜誌翻到了最後一頁，謝天謝地，你終於逃離了充滿對比色的排版設計，拿起放置一旁的咖啡，看向不遠處的垃圾桶，不慌不忙的起身走去。

突然間，你的一個踉蹌撞到了一位駝背的老人，未喝盡的咖啡全灑在老人的波西米亞式外衣上，難看的咖啡漬汙染了斑駁色塊，老人發出憤怒的低吼聲，用外語咒罵著這突然的意外，只差沒拿起手中的柺杖威嚇。

「這完全是我的疏忽，你會得到應有的賠償。」你滿臉愧疚的看著他，嘴裡說著和老人同樣的語言：「但或許，你也應該給我個道歉，Sherlock，為你的缺席，媽咪非常失望。」

老人現在可一點也不駝了，你在那雙一點也不蒼老的漂亮瞳孔中看見憤怒和滿滿的懊惱。

「為什麼？」你的幼弟咬牙切齒的問著，聲音卻相當平靜「你懶到連抬起頭都不肯。」  
「面對你，我還需要用眼睛確認嗎？」  
你這句話完全只是想氣氣Sherlock，很快的，你估計不到幾年，眼前削瘦男孩很快的就會成為世界上唯一能蒙騙你的人。

「我去了西藏。」  
「是，你的勝利之旅應該過的相當愉快。」你的視線在他傷痕累累的包袱上停留了一下，「見著雪人了嗎？」

「我現在看見了一個又多半號的胖子。竟然沒嚇跑任何人？」

你與Sherlock已八個月未見面，這不是間隔時間最久的一次，但或許是因為Greg的關係，卻是最常想起幼弟的一次。久違的見面，已經把你心中先前對他的不悅刷洗一空，感到純粹的喜悅和擔憂。

「當然，見到你我也很開心，Sherlock。」

「啊哈，人為錯誤，告訴她了嗎？你的那些小秘密和卑劣的監視。」Sherlock語速極快的說著，「或許我應該一同出席，這樣我可以教授她如何擺脫與矇騙胖子，將來大大用的上。」  
「我都不知道你心繫教鞭，總算找到一個不錯的志向。另外，媽咪喜歡她。」

「別說的你沒有似的，我看的出來。你甚至連沐浴乳都變了。」  
「我有了新的偏好，但我想現在最重要的，一個道歉？」  
「乾洗！這是我最喜歡的外衣。」Sherlock誇張的喊叫著，態度傲慢地把外衣脫下拎著給你。

Anthea適時的出現並接下那慘兮兮的外套，Sherlock的視線轉移到她的身上，那一眼幾乎可以讓他確認你目前的工作與職位，你可無意展現，但在他眼裡這大概就是一種無趣的誇耀方式。Sherlock迅速收回視線，發出不悅的嘖嘖聲，但突然間像是理解了什麼，他望向你剛剛的坐位，「那本雜誌，真的嗎？那麼老套的方式，透過雜誌交換訊息，這周末我是不是會看到你在報紙徵求欄刊登徵才消息？」  
「看來你也有新的愛好，波希米亞的自由浪漫挺適合你的。」你對他露出相當官方的笑容。

Sherlock瞇起眼睛，緊緊的盯著你，但終究是小七歲的弟弟，你悶不吭聲的接受他的審問，最後，訊問人避開了眼神。

「伊斯坦堡。」他說，然後頭也不回的離開。

Sherlock的背影在與身材不相稱的衣服下更顯得纖細，你看著他離去開口對仍在身旁的Anthea說：「多幸運，告訴K與J，或許會有亡靈的足跡。」

***

你的母親和Sherlock幾乎有一樣的建議，用截然不同的方式表達。

那是在聖誕假期，你在廚房陪著她，那時候Greg與父親在客廳裡不知道談論什麼，她的笑聲從一開始的矜持到後來的捧腹大笑。

「媽咪，你想對我說什麼呢？」你受不了母親一直投射的擔憂表情。

「我很擔心，Mycroft。」她遲疑了一會，「這是你的第一次重視家人以外的人。」  
「問題？」  
「我想這就是問題，不是嗎？你應該讓她真正進入你的生活，或者說，讓你進入她的世界。」

「我想這已經做到了？」

你的母親看著你，放下手中的盤子「我是說，真正的，沒有隱瞞。」

「媽咪，你知道我的工作，她已經知道足夠多的了。」

「在這個領域上，我想你跟Sherly幾乎一樣。」她說，「她在你的生命中，扮演的不是那種處處需要保護的角色，應該是扶持你的。讓她進來，不然你們都會受傷。」

「聽起來，我們好像快結婚了。」

「喔，Mike。」她對你露出微笑，你一點也不想去解讀那背後的意思。

後來，你收到了母親送來的一張照片，照片中是那天聖誕夜晚Greg和你在聖誕樹下拆著禮物，拍的時機很巧秒，捕捉到她開禮盒的瞬間驚喜表情，令人移不開眼睛，但真正吸引你的是自己的表情與姿態。

你坐在後頭，全然的放鬆，嘴角隨著眼前戀人的笑聲揚起。

當下，你感到恐慌，你害怕著自己是否真的落入了可怕的失控中，懷疑自己的判斷力。遠離與斷絕一直是你的候補選項，你甚至開始思考那些應該的可能性、後路的舖設、最小的傷害，但思及最後你卻只覺得可笑。

***

時間來到了三月，導師已著手進行退休的人事安排，放下這個佔據20幾年的權力。  
新的處長就任，但大部份的人都知道你才是那位實際運作的地下決策者，這可是心照不宣的秘密。到頭來，頭銜終究僅只是個頭銜，甚至這是那位處長的工作，接下隨著官階而來的社交責任或是被狙擊的角色，光鮮又亮麗。而你，則是握住這棟大樓的所有脈動，在這敏感的時機裡與大夥下棋賭上超乎常人的籌碼。

雖然過於年輕又過於迅速，短短兩年，你爬升的速度早已創下紀錄，但巧妙的是，雖然有許多看好戲的眼神，卻沒有任何一點反對聲音。頂多傳來對你的評論，談著未達30的小夥子卻有著超過40的判斷與老成，而你將這一切歸咎於這個單位的人不是太早退休就是太早灑脫離開。

滿足？不，你是貪得無厭。

這對你來說是一場恰到好處的賽局，你喜歡看著你的對手掉入陷阱、看著你的同盟亦步亦趨、看著事情如你所願發展，就像個在樂園裡玩不夠的孩子，期待著下一場的莊家。你知道，你心底渴望更多。

然而，某日的一個發現，卻徹底打亂你的計畫與安排，這太早又太快發生，不存在在既定的日程表中。即使你處於震驚狀態，腦中卻不停運算各種發生的可能性，思索著最後的最佳路徑。你找來Anthea商談對策，冷漠地向她簡短敘述，就像談論他人的意外般。

「留下或是意外？」你拋出一個二選一陳述，那女孩對你明顯露出厭惡卻很快地遮掩過去。

你沒有說出口的是你一樣厭惡丟出問題的自己，這對著行業來說其實不算是什麼新鮮事，但你實在無法阻止藏在文件後不停顫抖的雙手。仍舊過與青澀，你事後用書櫃後的烈酒嘲笑著自己的膽怯，就像個劣等的諷刺寓言，幾周前的自信高傲如此地不堪一擊。

「我想您已經確定該怎麼做了，後續會依據您的決定作安排。」她漠然的回答你，「但或許大環境也並非如此不樂觀。」

「太多變動因素，市場裡的價格最近又翻了一倍。」  
你看著這個與一年前碰面時完全迥異的女孩，在她的眼神中看見部分的自己，嗜血又殘暴的那部分，或許就是因為這樣，兩個人才能那麼快的產生默契。

「你準備好了嗎？」  
這是對著自己的疑問句也是另一種形式上的肯定句。她面對你的問題遲疑了一下，但很快的回過神了解你的意思，闊步離開辦公室安排接下來的事宜與應對代號。

你們之間的談話很短，牽扯的層面卻很廣，Anthea幾乎需要重新安排所有已訂事項，而你則是必須從日常性的陰謀中加快或減緩事件的發生，面對潛在性威脅做好完善預防措施。

打了幾通電話聯絡可靠人士，安排幾場會面居中牽線，在已經滿檔的行程上，日子過的更加匆忙，然而在這一連串不得喘息的時間裡，你又得一派輕鬆的假裝閒適。

然而那時的你，即使再忙碌，腦海卻常浮現Theo Hughes的檔案記錄與他的信封，和母親那時的笑容一樣，你知道這是代表著什麼，但你一點也不想去深思。


	17. A surprise in Kensington-3

Greg懷孕了。

在警局女廁發現這件事情的時候，Greg異常的冷靜。

她僅只是愣了一下，然後很自然的毀滅證據、沖水、走出隔間、洗手、和剛進門的同事微笑，就像什麼都沒有發生一樣。

走回辦公桌的路上，她想著或許自己該尖叫、或許該緊張的撥幾通電話、或許該立即做一些準備，但僅只是想著，就像這是別人的事。

她懷孕了，Greg在心裡把懷孕這個詞一個一個字母的唸一次。

買驗孕棒只是個意外，她原本只是想買頭痛藥，卻被隔壁的廣告詞吸引過去：迅速、準確，上帝福音，心裡想著為何藥局會把感冒藥和驗孕棒放在同一區，拿起其中一盒時剛好被店員攔住，口沫橫飛的強迫推銷。  
這可比買保險套還尷尬，Greg忍住脾氣，迅速的拿了一盒結帳，走回警局才發現最重要頭痛藥卻沒買。

「你不如試試看，替以後做練習也不錯。」Daisy依舊刻薄，但她好心的許諾會在休息時間找出一包普那疼。

於是Greg真的練習了，帶著一種懷疑的心情，經期拖延和最近的莫名腹痛讓她打開包裝，那兩條線來的可真是意外。

一個孩子的降臨通常是歡天喜地的，雖然某些時候可能是愁雲慘霧，但很少是無動於衷。  
Greg整個下午把自己埋首在平日文案中，對每個P開頭的字眼特別注意，她思索著自己的反應，最終歸咎於這事實在是太令人吃驚了。  
Greg實在很難把：我、懷孕、父親、Mycroft這幾個詞拼湊成完整的句子，看在上天的份上。

她接受了這個原因，立即打了通電話給Mycroft，帶著一種告知義務的感覺，這讓她想到逮捕嫌犯宣讀的制式宣言。

Mycroft聽起來像是在會議中，電話背景音充滿了爭論不休，這讓她猶疑了一下，但又覺得尖叫、從椅子上跳起來這些常人反應應該是她的工作，而且最重要的，他接了電話。

「我懷孕了。」Greg說「你說，是好消息還是壞消息。」

「我看不出來為何消息是壞的。」他說，沒有給Greg太多令人困窘的停頓，她甚至可以聽見他語氣裡的笑聲。

說謊，Greg心裡莫名的冒出這個詞，說不上為什麼，本來平靜的心情卻突然開始慌亂了起來，忐忑不安。

「別想太多，我們需要好好談談接下來的事，現在可能不大方便，一起晚餐？」

Greg隨口應了幾句便掛上電話，心裡卻開始推算Mycroft早就知道的機率有多少。  
正常男人知道女朋友懷孕的反應到底是怎樣？他沒有問Greg怎麼知道的、他沒有問其他應該要有的問題，他坦然地接受，感覺他早就知道。但是，如果Mycroft早就知道，那他為何不說出來？他絕對不接受不確定的事情，天啊，他可是Mycroft Holmes。

他說，別想太多。

Greg在心裡把懷孕這個詞拼了一次又一次，然後是謊言，接著後悔平常肥皂劇看到太少了。

走回辦公室，發現桌上放著剛剛沒有的信封。狐疑的看了四周，打開沒有黏住的封口。

裡面是張稍有硬度的米黃色紙條，上頭寫著： _”恭喜，值得紀念。”_

辦公室人來人往，Greg向旁邊的同事問了問，奇怪的是沒有人知道信封從何而來，隔壁的Zoe接了過去瞧了瞧，斷定是有人誤放遺留的，她剛剛的位置好像被拿來當作臨時討論區。

Greg把信封扔了，也試著把那些亂七八糟又毫無根據的慌亂丟了，讓自己再次沈入枯燥乏味的工作中。

***

Greg拒絕了Mycroft的接送徒步回到住所。整個下午的靜心運動顯得相當的徒勞無功，她實在忍不住的想著，這一切會不會只是個誤會、Mycroft會想要那麼早有孩子嗎？她自己想要這個孩子嗎？他們會結婚嗎？要怎麼跟爸媽說？

走過路上的櫥窗，Greg看到自己的倒影，這讓她突然想起高中時的節育教育影片中，那位徬徨的15歲女孩。薑黃色頭髮，臉上還帶著雀斑，眼神在每個鏡頭中漂移，家長、老師還有男方父母來來去去，最後女孩在醫院崩潰大哭

喔，至少她已經有份工作還見過對方父母了，事情可能也沒那麼糟糕。

 

一進門，便聞到濃湯的香味。

「再五分鐘就好了。」Mycroft在廚房裡專心看著烤箱裡的變化，並沒有轉過頭來。

Greg看了看那位白襯衫外謹慎地綁上圍裙的男人，這景象實在有些難得，畢竟她才是那位準時下班、在廚房試著創作菜單的人。回到房間換了套簡單的衣服，再次回到餐桌，上面已經擺好所有餐點，跟變魔術一樣。

熱食下肚，那些緊張感和擔憂便少了許多，而且她確實是餓壞了。

「我懷孕了。」這句話沒頭沒腦的被Greg丟出，明明現在的話題仍是其他無關緊要的小事。

「是的。」Mycroft微笑看著她，「這不是什麼特別令人驚訝的事，我知道妳的經期。」

喔，是啊是啊，完全不是什麼驚訝的事，只是個孩子嘛，我今天腦袋當機肯定和這件事毫無關係。Greg想著，然後做了一個不大雅觀的鬼臉。

「我想我們應該搬到更大的房子。」

Greg對他接下來的話又確實嚇了一跳，這實在進展神速，難道他們不用討論是不是真的有孩子、要不要孩子、結婚、通知父母這類瑣事，就可以直接跳到換房子這種後端問題嗎。

「我的同事介紹我一棟很好的房子，這周末我們可以去看看。」Mycroft似乎沒注意到她臉上的詫異，自顧自地繼續說。

「我以為我們應該先去婦產科。」

「如果不介意的話，我已經預約好了。」

「喔，真貼心。」Greg乾巴巴的說。

Mycroft肯定後知後覺的發現氣氛有些詭異，他一臉擔憂又帶著責備地看著Greg，就像她把什麼昂貴東西不小心用壞了。這眼神可真是不舒服，Greg壓住一堆疑問，假裝輕鬆隨意的問：「我猜那個房子有庭院，你可以和你兒子在庭院裡玩接球的遊戲。」

「事實上，我覺得是女生。還有，接球的遊戲我不怎麼在行，如果是男孩或許我可以先教他怎麼打板球。」

老天，板球？Greg再次忍住想摀住自己臉的衝動。

「你說的房子在哪？」  
「肯辛頓，一個相對安靜地段。」

「嗯，喔，嗯，我想你應該考慮過騎士橋。」  
「的確，但那裡的物件光敘述我就不怎麼喜歡。我保證那個價格是我們共同付得起的。」Mycroft匆匆補上最後一句。

Greg已經放棄壓制任何衝動，但反而做不出什麼激烈的反應。有庭院的肯辛頓，還經過Mycroft Holmes的青睞，她應該立即打電話給自己的同事，問問公務員查賄專線的電話號碼。  
這也難怪Mycroft說不用想太多，因為他都已經想好了還差不多都決定好了，而Greg自己本身卻還在驚嚇中尚未接受。

正常未婚生子的情侶到底是如何進行有效地面對面溝通？

「我是否該跳起來親吻你，為你的思考周全？」  
「不是個很好的提議。」  
「那你千萬不要再來個令人驚嚇的求婚，最好趁著明早我還沒起床的時候，把戒指套在我手上。」

兩人眼神交會，然後很有默契地一同笑了出來，開懷大笑的那種。Greg覺得心裡悶壓的感覺總算消失，最後花了一點時間才找回平順的呼吸。

「總覺得我好像掉進一個大陰謀裡。」

「這肯定是個誤會，我僅只是善於安排。」

Mycroft收起嘴角的弧度，相當嚴肅的看著她，就像法院上辯護的律師或是那含冤的被告，但無論他有多義正嚴詞、言語裡是不是還存在一同決定的問句，Greg還是覺得，她已經可以開始準備搬家的行李了，吃完飯後便可以開始了。

不，等等，眼前的這個男人肯定已經準備好了。  
連同她的份。


	18. The follower-1

他們在兩個禮拜後搬進新家，毫無懸念地。

房子比Greg想像中的還要正常，裝潢跟先前住所的差不多，只是多了個小院子附帶一棵樹，然後空間擴增成三層樓——好吧，是差有點多。

Mycroft特地在周末空出完整的一天和她慢慢整理新家、規劃空間的擺設。本意良好，但現實是他已經熬夜至少四日以上，而且Greg在確定懷孕之後，比以前更為嗜睡。所以當遇到難得的假日、難得的空閒時，他們大部分的時間都在新床上補眠，偶爾醒來說說諷刺話。

話題多半繞著孩子。  
10週，Mycroft莫名的堅持是女生。兩人對取名這件事各執己見，Mycroft承諾會找出一個帶著傳統意義的好名，Greg則認為任何一個出身在會把名字取為Mycroft或Sherlock的家庭成員都不值得信任，她想要普通一點的名字，希望這孩子能平穩安順的過一生，Mycroft聽到後卻挑了挑眉，她才意識到做為他的孩子可能沒什麼安順的資本。

「我認為我的生活相當普通正常，這是不實的指控。」  
「肯定會抓到你的把柄的，小小公務員先生。」

談到這個話題時，Greg其實有點緊張，這一直是他們兩人相處會主動繞過的主題，關於他的工作、他的職位，明面上或是實質上的，雖然Greg沒什麼確切證據，但她能感覺到而且相當有把握，什麼交通部事務組科員多半是個參雜謊言的身分。

Mycroft又挑起他的眉毛，直直的看著她。Greg在心裡嘆氣，主動的吻上專屬這國家的唇做為一種讓步。  
「非常歡迎妳的挑戰，但我肯定這是一種普遍受到妊娠初期所影響而產生的與現實脫離的妄想。」  
「可以直接說"妳想太多"，話太長了。但老實跟我說，你到底有沒有那種會消除人記憶的筆。」  
「向你保證，我經手的事務都是關於人的。」Mycroft認真的說，「地球以外的是美國人的事。」

那天過的異常美好，雖然在搬家正事上毫無進展，但是他們一起渡過完整又慵懶的一天，充滿親吻、擁抱和令人感到罪惡的卡路里。生活就應該是這樣子，Greg在睡前想著，然而對於共組家庭這件事，她依舊感到相當不踏實，就像作夢一樣。

就像作夢一樣--Mycroft送了戒指給她，在稍早的早晨，一個銀色閃著光的小東西便已在她的無名指上。Greg先看了看自己的，再轉過去看看枕邊人的，由下而上的慢慢打量，看著光線在上頭呈現的各種樣貌，美得不像話。

「桌上有條項鍊，你可以在工作時把戒指掛上。」Mycroft說。  
「你同意這樣做？我以為你會希望我一直戴著。」

Mycroft睜開眼睛看著她，摸著她的髮尾「我的確是希望你一直戴著，所以我不想給你一個因為怕工作弄髒而脫下來的藉口。」

「你改變我了，以前我肯定是受不了管那麼多的人。」  
「彼此彼此。」Mycroft意味深長的一笑，這讓Greg忍不住以親吻作為報復。

 

在後來的日子裡，當Greg回想起這棟房子時都會想到這天，有時黯然、有時微笑，不管回想時帶來的感受如何都會下同個結論。

那時太年輕。

***

禮拜一，當Greg還沉溺在美好週末回憶時，一個人事調動提供了蘇格蘭場新的八卦話題。

總警司的位置換人了，大家對這消息議論紛紛。“前”總督警司才剛上任一年，每個人都看的出他野心勃勃，這個位置是他爭鬥多年取得，上個月還開始推動新的行政流程改革，上周還自信滿滿的士氣喊話。但突然間的，被換了下來，取而代之的是一個沒聽過的名字。

「肯定是惹了什麼人，還毫無自覺。」隔壁的同事信誓旦旦的說。

Greg對這人事異動沒什麼感覺，雖然她曾很近距離接觸過，在去年的公部門聖誕晚會，Greg就曾被他指名代替某個斷腿的女伴出席。

出乎意外的，一向自稱八卦集中站的Daisy對此事卻絕口不提，其他同事的談論可是已經走向愈來愈離譜的境界，有人說是因為出現私生子疑雲、有人聲稱親眼看到前總督察在大半夜有高挑女子守候、也有人堅持他誤信小道消息，財務狀況出問題，在各種消息滿天飛時（足以見證一個人平時的人緣如何），Daisy卻一改本色的忽略它。遲來的忠誠心，Greg想著，或許還帶著些許胃疼(她的臉色糟糕死了)。

Morse對此事的看法肯定和Daisy相同，畢竟她也是掛著管理階層，幾個嚴重的呵斥把小組內的閒話吹散，收走了Greg乏悶生活的唯一樂趣。

等到隔日時，Greg再也輕鬆不起來了。  
同樣的人事異動，只是主角換成她。檔案部？真的嗎？應該有的溝通協調呢？調職的行政流程呢？該簽核的表單呢？  
看著那張調職通知，最惡劣的髒話也不足以表達內心的憤怒，Morse卻始終沒有出現在位置上，她在怒氣下整理辦公桌上前日來不及歸檔的報告，以一種毫不留情的力道，這才發現那個紙條又出現了。

_“我同情你的遭遇，這次實在太拙劣了不是嗎？”_

紙條的出現確確實實的讓她的情緒冷靜下來。

自從驗孕的那天起，Greg已經收到五張類似的紙條，同樣款式的紙張和信封，都寫著一句話或是幾個簡單的單字，令人感到不舒服的，它們都和她的當前狀態有關。  
前幾次，Greg都試著忽視（她認為只透過紙條的人沒什麼好擔心的），但這次的字句確實勾住了她的好奇心。

敏感的人士調動訊息和字句的透露，是警告還是嘲弄，傳來的訊息在惡意與善意間的界線徘徊。

明知道不可為知，紙條背後的人還是贏了，她就是忍不住在紙條後方寫下字句，然後扔回原位，那位人士肯定會來回收紙條，說不定在哪個角落看著。  
於是紙條上，她的字跡寫道： _“你是誰？ **這次** 是指什麼意思”_

 

Greg翹了班專心研究前日的攝影機（看在天殺的Morse份上，絲毫沒有罪惡感），透過Hopkins的關係與幾句花言巧語，她得以好好窩在管理室角落，以快速播放的方式，一邊觀看前日眾伙毫無節操議論八卦的樣子，一邊盯著自己的辦公桌。

Hopkins作為唯一知情的人，顯得相當可靠，給與建議和門路，並貼心的送上甜甜圈，還跟她一起研究任何靠近她位置的人。然而在幾個小時的猜測和研究後，一點可疑的發現也沒有，最後宣告失敗散會。

「紙條肯定是靠著什麼方式來到桌上的，連哈利波特的入學信都是靠貓頭鷹送來的。」Greg說。  
「至少一件事情確定了，對方完全不懷好意，接下來如果有什麼發展記得聯絡我。」Hopkins說，嘴裡塞著沒吃完的甜甜圈。  
「真可靠不是嗎？如果你沒有兩個女兒和超級性感老婆，肯定在我的候選丈夫名單中。」

Hopkins責備的看著她，碎碎念著：「我都不知道你是那種會列王子名單的人，還有，把你肚子搞大的人又不是我。」  
這回答讓Greg一下子就笑了出來，一掃從早上開始延續的壞心情，然而心理仍咒罵著Daisy的大嘴巴，興許Morse也是因為知道這件事才把她趕出去。

但是當Greg再次回到座位上時方才的安心感頓時消失，整潔的桌上已不見稍早之前匆匆寫下疑問的紙條。就像嘲弄她一般，取而代之的是新的紙封，旁邊還附帶一朵裝模作樣的白色花朵，充滿惡趣味。Greg帶著不安的情緒立即聯絡Hopkins，然後兩人再次回到管理室調閱影帶。

「嘿，你們回來了，我正想找你們。」管理室的Kors一看到他們披頭便問，語氣不如剛剛的友善。  
「怎麼了？」  
「監視器系統大當機，你們剛剛有動到什麼嗎？最好從實招來。」

Greg感到一陣噁心，忍住不和Hopkins視線接觸，揉著太陽穴，手裡握著那個信封，Hopkins向Kors保證他們沒弄壞任何一台國家資產的聲音像是在很遠的地方傳來。

***

「今天有發生什麼事嗎？」Mycroft問著。  
他一如往常的沒趕上晚餐時間回來，坐在尚未整理完的廚房裡，用湯匙撥弄著Greg幫他準備的薯泥，面色略顯疲憊，但看向Greg的眼神仍舊明亮。  


「沒什麼新鮮事。」Greg說，本想說出折磨她一天的紙條風波，但不知道怎麼的，她覺得最好等事情明朗化再說。

「真的？你的臉色不大好，可以和我談談。」  
「當然，你別在玩弄食物了。」Greg的語氣正常，心不在焉的看向Mycroft懷疑的眼神，「可能我開始要孕吐了吧。」

***

那張早已被Greg捏爛的紙條上寫著比平常多的句子，Hopkins在旁邊發出厭惡的嘖嘖聲。

_"我是關心妳的人， **這次** 當然指的是這不是第一次，親愛的Greg─你能讓我稱呼你的名子吧，別那麼小氣─難道先前沒有發生過嗎？你真可憐，給你一個提示，跟著監視器的腳步走，總是會有好兆頭的。"_

「不，別再留字下去，也別把它放在心上，妳知道教科書上是怎麼寫的。」Hopkins抓了抓頭，「我想我認識幾個鑑識科的朋友。」  
「我知道，這都只是惡作劇，不會放在心上的。真是惡劣不是嗎？」

Greg露出安慰性的笑容，忽略了剛浮上心頭的疑問，然後不自覺的摸向掛在頸間戒指。


	19. The follower-2

日光，綠草，紅屋簷的房子。

你聽見孩子的笑聲，令人愉快的聲音正逐漸接近你。  
是Sherlock和Redbeard，他們跑向你追逐嬉鬧。Sherlock稚嫩的臉頰因為過快的步伐而顯得紅潤，黑色的卷髮上則冒失的駐紮了點點葉片增色，白色的小上衣因為嬉戲而沾惹上土壤顏色不再單一，很顯然的，他們方才在草地上翻滾不只ㄧ回。

喔，媽咪又要責備了，你不禁皺眉，卻沒有打算上前阻止，僅只是看著他們的接球遊戲，看著亮綠色的網球一次又一次的飛過藍色天空之下。

然後，另一個聲音加入他們。

來自一個小女孩。  
你這時才意識到原來你的右手邊站著一個女孩，微卷的薑紅髮被整齊的綁成馬尾，身高才剛高過你的膝蓋，而你正牽著她的小手（令人吃驚的，你竟然沒有發現）。女孩發出開心的笑聲，笑著Sherlock和Redbeard的一身泥巴，然後抬起頭看著你，希望可以加入這個把衣服弄髒的活動，滿臉期盼地徵求你的同意。

巧克力色的雙眼，你在她的瞳孔中看見你自己的微笑。

***

「是男孩子。」Greg說。

你被Greg的喃喃夢話吵醒，自從懷孕後她開始有嗜睡的傾向，到了假日更是變本加厲，總是睡眼惺忪或是夢囈連連。  
「別傻了，肯定是女孩子。」你撥開她的瀏海，輕輕地吻上額頭，右手再深入她的髮間，並試著把Greg摟進懷裡一點。她的髮絲有著柑橘的味道，這莫名的討人喜歡。

想再次沉入仲夏的夢境，然而它始終沒有為你佇足。

***

你們在兩個禮拜後搬進新住所，正如計劃安排。

為了這個新住所，Anthea特地為你挪出一日的空閒，這實屬不易，畢竟目前仍不是將這件事提到檯面上的好時機，而且你的行程滿檔，許多議程仍在掌控之外。你曾猜想這次假日如何產生，或許這完全顯現出國家內政系統在防禦內部駭客上的不足。

「這是我的工作，風險管理，損害控制。」Anthea理所當然地回答你，而你忽略了語氣中的各種調侃。

留下的這個決定，似乎已成為你最大的弱點，但你不怎麼認為這是多糟糕的決策。  
這一切的發生就像舞台上的戲劇，短暫的戀情下意外有了孩子，然後匆忙成家，這與平均值相比實在顯得過早，然而以行業別來看，這似乎平常許多。

在你所處的辦公大樓中，人們不是過於早婚便是需等到中年後才步入禮堂，初婚年齡傾向兩極發展。當面對家庭的組成與維持問題時，對你們來說，都不是件太簡單的事，畢竟你們比常人還有某種先天上的缺陷，一種共同的弱點，而這個弱點卻又是你們工作的本能。也因此，健全的婚姻生活代表著缺陷的自我克服、另類的國家效忠，對於這行業的人來說，可以說是一種人格特質上的加分。

可惜的是，圈子太小是這業界的缺點之一。雖然彼此的身份摸不著、看不清，名字性別的確認都是問題，但大多的專業人士都至少知道各國或各組織的主要成員存在，或許僅只是個虛假IP或是一次性的代號便可以進行揣測，透過各種訊息交易來定位權力的走向與操盤手的能耐，根據各類事件交叉比對找出幕後之人，畢竟棋子不多、玩棋的人更少，至少可以透過模糊影子來比對場上人的身份與存在，而僅只是知道存在，便足以登上黑市或情報中心的名單。真實婚姻生活相較之下代表著一種穩定的身份，在某些時候變的更像是種包袱或是一種自我揭底的證據。  
你已經前科累累，儘管工作已從外勤轉成內部行政，外頭仍有著對你虎視眈眈的人，這讓你不禁對早年過於張揚的行為感到頭疼。

至少你不必為你的兄弟擔憂、至少這整件事是可控制的，這不會阻止你前進的腳步。你需要爬的更高、你只是需要更多的防禦措施和應變計劃。

後來的日子裡，這段短暫的時光有時會在夜深人靜時打擾你。  
每次，你總是多喝了一杯，並不禁為這段日子下註釋。

那時太年輕。

***

周一，海克托計畫中的主角Khalil向你們報告，他最新研究已經有了新的曙光，要求能以永久居留權換取這項研究的結果。  
這無疑是個好消息，有人甚至拿出紅酒預先慶祝。那項研究是關於密碼運作的分析程式，若最後能順利運行，在短短幾秒鐘內能打開任何形式的加密鎖。  
「任何形式，只要它是透過數據運作，生物辨識自然也不是問題。如果再加上其他操作軟體，只要你想要，我們便可以在這裡打開瑞士銀行的保險箱。」Khalil得意洋洋的說。*

雖然僅只是雛形的完成，上層的人依舊相信這最後的成功會帶給英國好的影響力，然而這份信任卻也沒體現在預算上，唐寧街對於如何監督這個連員工名稱都無法清楚呈報的單位顯得無力，又苛刻無比。

「他們總是覺得我們浮報、不停的送出假情報，但看看我們那些地方的租金，漲幅可要嚇死人了，難不成我們都要安排大家在咖啡廳見面嗎？」你名義上的上司向你抱怨著。**  
你面露適當的擔憂和同情，身體稍稍向前傾，並以最沉穩的聲調安慰他，表示你願意為了下次與財務大臣的午茶會面出份心力。

「我應當的。」你回應著他的期待，並樂於接下這個擔子，畢竟那些鈔票一直是主導權最好的盟友。

另一方面，先前設置在蘇格蘭場的圈套，在沒有受到任何阻礙的情況下發揮其功效，總警司已成功調職並遠離倫敦。  
你對結果感到滿意，畢竟若有人上門拜訪挑釁，作為主人的卻沒有好好招待一番，可是不合乎社會禮節的。

但到了隔日，你的心情可無法如此輕鬆。

情況急轉直下，就像約定好似的，兩個執勤中的特務竟然先後發生狀況，雖然他們都不是你的直屬人員，但你仍需以特別人員的身份參與他們的應變會議。

然而失蹤還不是最糟糕的，那些應變會議甚至都尚未開完，壞消息就接二連三的傳來，幾乎所有可以發生的異常情形都迅速實際上演一遍，眾多的情報錯誤大大的影響整體秩序，這些失常發生的太快太頻繁，短短一天，人心惶惶。  
你感到不對勁，這可是相當直接的針對與挑釁，卻也沒有多餘的時間進行揣測──電話從來沒有停止響鈴，盟友與白廳緊追著各種辯答，你只能全力阻止這個不停出亂子的辦公大樓，遏止事態的進一步惡性發展。

幾乎沒有喘息的時間，你把全部的專注力都放在這上頭，人員重新整頓、情報監控流程重新安排，需要作的一件都不能少，更別提那些跨部門溝通、對外聲明的套路，耗時又費力，你甚至親自核對了每份情報的真偽度，從蛛絲馬跡中找出任何一點的不尋常，試圖挽回內部與外部的信心，對大臣們威脅利誘。

當你成功讓事務重歸正常軌道時，已經是兩個禮拜後的事了，也就是這時你才發現對方給你的提示。

「喔。」這提示有點隱晦，雖然在眼前，但也足以讓你聯想到時脫口發出聲音，鬆開雙手合十的動作，讓原本處在預算審查中的思緒脫身。  
Anthea停下腳步不解的看向你，她才剛放下六個不同顏色的文件夾。

「先生？」她試探的問。  
「你還記得。」你語氣緩慢，閉上雙眼，從腦海中找到那本卷宗，「去年，我們剛見面的對話嗎？」  
「是的。」

「我記得那時候我們曾談論過信任問題。」  
「是的。」

你看向你的助理，那個曾經名叫Emma Klum的女孩。

 

「所以，你什麼時候才打算告訴我關於那通電話的事。」

 

Anthea精緻的妝容沒有一絲的動搖，站姿依舊完美，然而她的手指卻緩緩抖著。

「我並沒有。」她說，聲音如同平日裡的回答。  
「當然，別作傻事。尤其別在這棟大樓裡的人們情緒管理明顯不佳的時候。」你說，給了她一個微笑，然而Anthea卻沒有因此而放鬆，反而起了反效果。

「有兩通電話，第一通是在禮拜一，一個明顯偽造的聲音告訴我Barzani目前的位置。」  
「要求？」  
「第一通沒有表示，但是就在昨日午夜，第二通要求我更改今日監聽記錄的時間表。」

你看向桌上的紀錄本，拿起來不經意的翻了翻。  
「我沒有，先生。我珍惜現在的工作，這只有發瘋的人會作，雖然時間表是無關緊要的文件，但我不可能背棄您的信任，您已經有我的承諾。」Anthea聲調提高，說的又急又快。

「你我都知道，承諾是指容易變動的心裡狀態。如果你問我怎麼知道的，使用手機的頻率和指法習慣的改變，當然還有特別焦慮的情緒。我相信你已試圖聯繫舊友、查詢位置是否屬實，也已經確認消息正確度。第六小隊的撤營建議？莫名的電力失常？不存在的公文？喔，當然當然，這些夾雜在混亂中的小插曲與你有關，應該說，你特意進行的。」你說，「我很失望，你沒有第一時間與我討論。」

Anthea咬著下唇。

「至少這場混亂後頭的玩家開始主動，時間表是線索還是示威？或許一些我們猜不透的錯誤起因在此，找出近半年關於哈伯斯計畫的所有文檔，你知道該從那裡進行。然後聯繫Diggers，比起那些小伎倆，他們可以更有效率幫助你的小問題。」你重新雙手合十，閉上眼睛，「我知道法國的Bellefonds在線上，別讓他等太久了。」

你的助理總算有了進步，她很快的明白你話裡的意思，並著手安排接下來的對弈準備。

 

「我對於不必找新的助理這件事感到欣慰。」在關門前，你說。  
「我會盡力證明這句話的假設錯誤。」她回答著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *概念取自S2E3


	20. The follower-3

_"正在看著你。"_

***

15週。

左上方有一台制式的監視器，入口處的櫃台也有兩台，一個對內、一個對外，任何來訪的人都會被拍的一清二楚，她懷疑診間門口對面也有一個不明顯的鏡頭，礙於隨身鏡的鏡面太小，無法確認。

Greg正坐在候診間裡她覺得最有安全感的位置。

一陣腳步聲從左方傳來，是Mycroft，他穿著藏青色的條紋西裝，左手拿著隨身的木質手把雨傘，一臉旁人勿近的嚴肅表情，現場的溫度就像是被調低了好幾度。

顯而易見的，他剛從工作中脫身，可能才剛掛上一通拐彎抹角的電話，Greg一年前還會因為他有私人助理而大驚小怪，現在以他的工作量看來，可能還有間專門的助理辦公室等著。Mycroft本人似乎正享受著這整個過程，以一種看似煩躁卻又愉悅的態度。有時候，Greg覺得他就像周日下午被父母帶去遊樂場的孩子一樣。

即便自己的工作很可悲的乏味到了極點，背離了所有初衷，但至少他們之中有一個人樂在其中。

然而，作為一種代價，他們已經很久沒有好好地吃一頓早餐，Mycroft總是比她還早出門、比她還晚回來，假日也總是在二樓的書房裡，用不知道哪裡的語言視訊著，或是出門參加一些讓他皺一整天眉頭的社交活動。書房的門總是虛掩著，但Greg也沒有推開的慾望。

因為Mycroft的腳步聲的靠近，幾個候診的女士好奇地抬起頭卻又急忙的撇開視線，然後自以為小心的偷偷瞄向Greg，Greg看著她們，想起了之前和母親Sophia的電話。

之前和母親Sophia在電話裡曾簡單談起最近的生活。

「總是對男人那麼放任，小心跟上一個一樣。你們還沒辦婚禮呢，用懷孕綁住男人是天下最蠢的想法。」  
「多信任點，他不是你好友的兒子嗎？」Greg說，然後想著有什麼辦法把談話帶到別的話題。  
「是阿。」Sophia說，然後停頓了一下，「雖然我和Mycroft見過很多次面，但親愛的，我只相信他的父母和妳，我沒有其他意思。」

"沒有其他意思"，Greg完全聽的懂那個掩飾過的停頓，裡面所含的猶豫和不確定，只有那些見過幾次面的人才有的感受。

在令人尷尬的停頓中，Greg開始後悔撥出這通電話，即便她很多可以反駁、補充的話，但是最後都沒有說出口。

她不應該讓另一個人對他們的關係指指點點。

***

Greg抬起視線看著眼前姍姍來遲的男人。

「我遲到了，被一個荒謬的文件耽擱。」Mycroft輕淡地說。

一同產檢是Mycroft的堅持，Greg覺得這是他固執的展現。

「我也還沒進去，把你的表情收起來。」Greg隨意的指了指Mycroft的臉，臉上學著公務員的皺眉，「這樣會嚇著Elizabeth的。」  
「Elizabeth？」他問，並坐在她身旁，隨著淡淡的常用香水味。  
「你的女兒，我剛想到的，她的小名還可以叫作Bess、Lizzy或是Lilibet之類的。」Greg看了看對方的表情，停頓了一下，以一種相當鄭重的語氣說「絕無任何影射。」

「認真？」  
「當然不，天呀，我女兒的名子怎麼可以有那麼多音節，暫時性，直到我們討論出更好的」

雖然Mycroft的表情沒有太多變化，但Greg看得出來他的嘴角帶著笑意。  
「更好的。」他小聲地說，右手碰上Greg擱在椅子邊緣的手指，慢慢的讓兩人的十指相扣，指尖傳來的溫度和他的喃喃聲莫名的讓她臉熱了起來。

「你肯定在心裡嘲笑我毫無創意。」  
「這可是叛國，但我同意我們可以討論出更好的。」他說。

就在這個時候，問診間裡的護士喊了Greg的名子，示意她該進去看診了。

「你來的時間算得可真是剛剛好啊。」Greg狐疑的看了他一眼，「坐下來還沒三分鐘呢。」  
「太刻薄的語氣了，你會嚇著Elizabeth。」Mycroft學著她方才的語氣說，一臉無辜的就像昨晚電視新聞上某個欠揍的官員，「事實上，我有個好助理。」

Mycroft同她站了起來，裝模作樣的牽起她的手走向問診間門口。  
「我怎麼沒想到呢，你的行事曆是以秒作為單位計算。」Greg說，「工作如果那麼忙，下次我可以自己來。」

Mycroft禮儀周到的幫她開了門，故意在她耳邊說著：「別傻了，你一直是我的優先事項。」

不折不扣的謊言還充滿惡趣味，但Greg還是相當滿意的接受了他的回答，任由他挽著手走進去。

***

有時候，她覺得莫名的踏實，只要避開那些問題，這一切就不會改變。

***

Mycroft和緩慢隆起的肚子已經成為她目前生活裡僅存的期待，那些值得關切的部份了。

調職令的時間前後修改了三次才確定時間，緝毒組的組員貼心的想舉辦歡送聚會，為Greg打打氣，時間喬來喬去，最後竟然選在中午時段，到一家大夥常去的餐廳。

「我們應該來個最後一次。」大夥到齊時有人突然提議起，然後他們不約而同的舉起杯子說著「敬Johnson。」

那場爆炸發生過了快兩年，橫在大家心上的裂痕卻僅只是結成疤，他們很少會在公開場所談論這件事，這或許將會成為一種印記跟著每個人走下去，她看向坐在角落的Alley，然後喝下手中的飲料。

聚會的氣氛很快的又轉向歡樂，在墨西哥捲餅的催化下，每個人開始講起Greg的糗事、剛來的青澀模樣、那場下水道混戰，中間胡亂罵幾句頭頭跟球賽的糟糕安排，就像一場百無禁忌的爆料大會，許多被遺留在公文夾中的八卦一一被掀起。

Louis開始把他所知道暗戀Greg的人一一說出來，指責Greg的毫無道義，破壞大家的幻想。 

「我以為是那個Hopkison渾球，你們偷偷在一起之類的。」Louis說，瞥見Greg的疑惑眼神後補述，「該不會都沒有注意到吧，他一直偷偷注意你，還會在你離開座位時來找你。」

其他人紛紛同意該段言論，你一言我一句的補充他是多麼在意Greg。

「還有那個鑑識科黑髮的小子，叫什麼來著的，Laurie？他是不是也有意思？」  
「別瞎扯了，不要以為我不知道他喜歡男的，我們這裡還有成熟的大人嗎？」Greg絕望的大喊，大家笑成一片，幾個人仍舊故意揶揄著，捉弄年輕女孩的感情世界永遠是這些人的休閒嗜好，即便這女孩已經懷孕，幸好，他們最後轉移話題談論蘇格蘭場的十大不可思議和其他部門的偷情。

於是這場歡送會就在一連串的七嘴八舌中結束，上了年紀的男人談起話來竟然比女人還鉅細靡遺，想像力十足，對每項猜測又斬釘截鐵，讓Greg開了眼界。散會以前，Greg到廁所整理儀容，卻發現剛在聚會中表示要先行離去的Athelney和Tim在後門爭論著。Athelney的臉氣的脹紅，她本來想要上前勸架，卻又因為他們的談論止住腳步。

「你這個白癡，幹嘛剛剛提起西裝男的事。指示很清楚，不准在目標前面提起任何相關的事。」Tim對著Athelney低吼著。

西裝男，是方才談話中提到的，Greg第一次聽聞，但似乎是每個人都知道的事。  
據了解那是發生在接近午夜的時候，有一個穿著三件式西裝的男人出現，拜訪Morse的辦公室，手持黑傘，就像最傳統的官員。達官顯要的拜訪不是什麼不尋常的事，他們不是大搖大擺的進來頤指氣使，就是偷偷摸摸的前來拜託，因此最讓人驚訝的卻是Morse的態度，平日裡仗著家世背景，對任何下屬、同事及長官都相當傲慢的人，這時竟然會謙卑恭順的哈著腰，把男人迎進辦公室裡，而這男人從頭到尾出現的次數不到三次。

「但是，Tim，就是他干預了Greg的職務，你也知道，他就是藏在那些電話背後及坐在車裡的人。」  
「所以呢？這不關我們的事。」  
「Greg是個好人，她不應該過這樣的生活。」  
「她該過怎樣的生活，這他媽的跟我們一點關係都沒有，你也看到了那位的下場，沒有任何警告就直接送走，別白白送掉你的大好前途。」

Greg皺起眉頭，直覺告訴她要趕快離開這裡。

「這不應該是這樣的，這根本，我們至少可以給Greg一點提示，讓她知道自己活在什麼世界裡。」  
「去你的，不會有提示！」  
「這太可悲了，這樣的日子太可怕了，又不是演電影，你知道我多次親眼看到......我敢保證，她一走出去這到門，街上所有的監視器都會跟著她打轉，她的生活就是被監視著，然後被安排著，她自己卻不知情。」  
「你才太可悲了，事情根本沒有那麼誇張，如果真的那麼誇張，她自己也會有感覺。不管她到底惹上什麼麻煩都不要理會。」

她不應該繼續躲在這裡了。

「那男人甚至都花了錢收買了她，要她去監視，告訴我，你又收了多少錢，還是你也一樣被握有把柄。」  
「這件事對大家都沒有壞處，告訴你，這都要結束了，只要等到調職令生效。」  
「她未婚夫知道這件事情嗎？我們應該幫助她，那男人，那男人，對了，我有聽過Morse這樣叫那男人，Hol，對，Holmes...。」

或許是因為聽到太熟悉的名子，Greg終於回了神，才發現自己的雙手不知何時開始摀住嘴巴，避免發出任何一丁點的聲音，她突然覺得很不舒服，伴隨著些許恐慌，她想離開這裡。

**她想離開這裡 **  
****

這個想法支撐著她避開聚會的位置、任何人的注意，迅速走出餐廳。  
監視、安排什麼，這一點邏輯性都沒有，或許這只是一場鬧劇，肯定徹頭徹尾都是場惡作劇，她何德何能，那麼平凡的女人，怎麼可能會發生這樣的事情。

_"他才那個一直監視你的人，我只是個想給你一個提醒。"_

那些紙條，那些不間斷的紙條，一定是遞紙條的人在背後所策畫的，佈下這些東西擾亂她的生活。

_"別說你沒有懷疑過他的工作。我還沒有達到可以控制CCTV的監視畫面權限，但他有，整個城市的。"_

謊言，藏在謊言背後的目的是什麼？又是誰在看著？那些在變相禁閉的日子又算什麼。

_"我知道，你早就開始懷疑，沒有人真的聰明到可以依妳的襯衫摺痕知道妳今晚去了哪裡，他滲入你的生活每個角落，打從一開始就不是什麼巧合。"_

那些不正常的事情、那些特意忽略的感覺、那些覺得過於完美的說辭，即使三言兩語印證了一些懷疑，她也應該等待那個人開口說出，這都不會是計畫好的。門應該是要關上的。

_"問題不是我的目的，問題是他這樣對你的目的，跟著監視器的腳步走，會有好兆頭的。"_

Greg停下腳步突然抬起頭來，看向街道兩旁的監視器，那些圓形鏡頭正朝向著她，而較遠的那台，正緩慢的轉動它的角度。下意識的，她想奔跑，想跑離這一切混亂，跑到一個令人安心的地方，但才剛起步，卻又不知道自己的方向該往哪裡去，這整座城市都會發生一模一樣的事情，她已經無處可躲、無處可藏。一陣噁心從胃部傳來，那個人又會說什麼呢。

**那個人又會說什麼呢 **。****

她無法阻止反胃的感覺，踉蹌的走到大街旁，扶著牆壁努力地支撐自己身體站穩。Greg摸向自己微凸的肚子，想起了之前談到的名子Elizabeth，逼著自己停下思考，現在完全不是時候去追根究底，裝聾作啞不差這一時。

過了一下子，Greg感到有人輕輕安撫她的背部，抬起頭看竟然是Daisy，那個一早跟她說等等要去出公差會離開倫敦的Daisy。  
怎麼會在這裡？Greg看向好友的臉想著，視線卻落在Daisy身後的另一個監視器，正對著她們。一陣噁心，她吐了出來。

需要警告，然後手機響起了。


	21. The follower-4

突然間有個恍神，頓了一下，是折在杯緣上的光讓你回過神來。

正處在於財務官員的午茶會面中，你適度的調了調杯子的角度，假裝對這個蘇格蘭笑話感到相當有興趣。

這場午會，得來不易，為了避免未來的預算編列受到先前的風波影響，你得杜絕任何不利消息傳到白廳，為此，你名義上的上司把你的辦公室當成自家廚房走動，口頭上輕描淡寫，行為上卻總是吵鬧無比，很多次你都很想關上門，用些不恰當的聲量讓他閉嘴。

Anthea是唯一發現你異常舉動的人，感謝上帝，她終於懂得如何粗略地分辨你的舉動，至少能在非正常狀況時能反應過來。眼神輕輕的掠過深色窗簾，你彷彿可以聽見她腦中運轉的聲音，從下午的報告到後日的議程安排，臨時會議以及季報，日本的態度、中國的隱瞞，她正揀選著你現在最有可能思考的議題。

你想告訴她，其實你只是和正常人一樣恍了個神。就和常人一樣。

或許就這樣算了，即使你解釋，Anthea也不會當作是一回事，你懷疑她根本不會相信咖啡的方糖數確實反映著你的嗜好，她自以為聰明的覺得你是為了展現親和力。

分心，再一次的，你在心裡挫敗的想著，然後自然地跟著氣氛的起伏給予適宜的反應，稍稍的將注意力轉向坐在一旁的Webb先生，意料之外的訪客。

Arthur Webb先生，54歲，牛津，育有兩子，左撇子，重要內閣，對於政策議程有絕對影響力。不能忽略今日他的那些小徵兆，一個、兩個、三個，對年輕記者的糾纏有些招架不住，兒子的醜聞讓他被掐住了無法動彈。

「我聽聞海克托計劃要有結果了。」Webb在輕鬆的笑話後開口問著，就像這個案名沒有被蓋上任何官章。

雖然仍是機密，你的上司在暗處宣揚這個海克托成果，好為他換來議會的支持，你估算著或許這位老謀深算也是被因此吸引而來。  
「這可是還在箱子裡的事。」上司故做神秘地說，你則轉移視線。

「我也聽聞卡珊卓計劃的失敗。」  
「失敗是短期的註解，我個人看來，轉折點或許是更好的定義。」上司不慌不忙的說，他的演技一流，完美的遮掩住慌張，這也是你唯一讚許他的地方「新的狙擊點、更少人員的傷亡，在沙漠中，我們仍是不沈的艦艇。」

他們裝模作樣的互看對方，你想著，這場會唔終於要來到了尾聲，只需要再抱怨幾句美國人就可以結束。

「Mr.Webb是新會員。」財務官員趁著你的上司與Anthea確認後續細節時說，他眨了眨眼。「第歐根尼(The Diogenes Club)。」  
「俱樂部很特別，我欣賞它的遊戲規則。」Webb說，他同樣壓低音量。

「那是第歐根尼的榮幸，先生，如果您願意的話，今夜他會是您放鬆心緒的地方。」你說，「另外，來自西爾頓的消息，就個人淺見，並不可信。」  
「你怎麼知道。」對方聽出你的暗示，些微驚訝在眼裡轉動。  
「絕無冒犯。」你說著，「但就和從卡珊卓的袋子裡跑出來的貓一樣，同樣的名子。」

Webb仔細的看著你的表情，然後說「旁人談起你時，我還不怎麼相信，國家人才輩出，真讓人感到畏懼，所以卡珊卓真的結束了？」  
「是的。」  
「有任何不忠心的人嗎？」  
「關於這點，我只是幕僚人員，但是我能保證女王會知道的。」你露出和上司方才掩飾時一樣的表情。

「改天你厭惡了這位代言人，或是從這裡畢了業，請一定通知我。」Webb停頓了一下，並移動腳步的重心，看向一旁的上司和Anthea交頭接耳的樣子，壓低聲音「我恰好聽聞你拿到了機票，到瑞士的。」

你有些訝異"瑞士"那麼輕易的就從Webb口中說出，這件事嚴密程度甚至不容許任何的紙本記錄，但很快的你便注意到對方在試探你，觀察你的反應，或許發現那位洩漏內部消息給白廳的同僚便是你的入門測驗，想到這裡，不禁感到些許挫敗。

「您太高估我了，我僅只是個旁觀者而已。」你也看向同個方向，顯露謙虛的樣子「我也恰好聽聞後天第歐根尼的花草茶來自相同的地方，作為晚茶相當安定心靈。」 

「當然，當然，那我會試試看，就像這次預算一樣，新的思考方式，不是嗎？」Webb用極為開朗的聲音說著。

***

你故意晚個幾步離開會議室，Anthea拿著手機跟在你後面，表示有來自外頭的訪客，需要到另外的辦公室討論。  
有些懊惱的你，拿起黑傘赴約。

***

當你看見Daisy Thompson的時候，你便知道接下來的談話會不怎麼愉快，這不是定時報告的時候，還有她帶來的一身慌亂。

「她知道了，所有事。我做不下去了，Holmes….Holmes先生，我做不下去了。」她一看見你坐下來，便壓低聲音快速的說著，手指不停地搓揉。

你倒起擺在桌上的茶，依序加上牛奶和糖，細喝了一口後才說，「怎麼知道的？」

「我不知道，歡送會本來很正常的，但她突然表現異常，或許聽到了什麼，我懷疑是Athelney和Tim，他們的談話，但絕不會是Alley……她突然知道了，知道我在看著她、知道我定期匯整報告、知道我跟你報告的事情。」Thompson聲調突然高揚，「她就是知道了。」

你看向眼前的女人，思附著她的話，最近實在太忙碌，你都未能進行過去的習慣，或許什麼東西已經開始介入。

「感到心虛了？」

Thompson臉色頓時變得更難看，連喘幾次氣，手開始止不住顫抖，或許等等就會摔下她手中的杯子，你等著。  
喔，茶杯可是很貴的。

「是你，都是你的錯，是你要求我這樣做了，你說她涉及國家安全的事情，要我看著她，是你這個渾蛋逼我，你怎麼敢？現在竟然在嘲笑我，指責我嗎。」她盯著你，這是她在你進到房間後第一次直視你的雙眼，大聲吼著，「無恥，真不敢相信你竟然要和她結婚了，你和她說了嗎？」

你放下茶杯，避免任何負面的形容詞脫口而出，你不知道為什麼當初要如此愚笨竟然選擇她──預算不足，對了，想起來了，當時財務預算並非自己掌控。

「...我看那些原因都是你瞎扯出來的吧，沒錯，她是我看過最合法的公民，生活正常，對人又好，工作充滿熱忱，怎麼可能跟這該死的國家機密有關…騙子，你把她的生活弄的一團糟，你阻止她的夢想，騙子，讓我感到噁心、噁心！」

你專注的看著Thompson，看著她滿臉憤怒的樣子，對方因為你的沉默突然發現自己的失控，用力地捏著茶杯的把手，看向自己的膝蓋。你估計著她現在實在說不出什麼實際的消息。

「我注意到你的婚戒非常漂亮，Thompson小姐。」你放下茶杯，「說到婚姻，我現在才發現我沒有賀祝你新婚，恭喜，這場婚禮辦的地點可不是普通人租借的起的，還很難預約。」

Thompson本來要爆出的粗話，突然間被你的話語而堵住了，她大力的喘氣，眼睛瞪大。

「你是該感到罪惡感，她是多麼信任你，最好的朋友卻因為錢而出賣自己的行蹤。」你慢條斯理的說著。而眼前的人，從憤怒走向驚慌失措。

「那是因為….因為債務。」

「是阿，最後還有多餘的錢辦場奢華的婚禮。別誤會，我沒有指責你的意思，任何人都該好好享受一番，我們可不會天天走紅地毯的，是不是。請恕我無理，我應該改稱你Smith夫人。」

或許有人發現了你的管道，然後跟著參了一腳，把這位愚笨的女人送來，你不知道這是否和當初預期的一樣，是個好預兆還是壞事的開始，時間不多，需要盡快確認。

「聽著。」你身體稍稍向前，堅定地看著Thompson，「你還有機會弭補，你的敘述若沒有錯，有人正打著她的主意，她需要你的幫忙，忠誠的還有可信賴的。另外，我是對的，她的確和某個與國家安全有關的事情有關。」

「我...我不會再聽你的話，我不會再背叛……」

「你應該繼續看著她，保護她，這不是朋友該做的嗎。」大聲的插話，然後再以無比輕柔的語氣說著，「相信我，她需要你。」

「我......。」

「在現在的處境，她需要你的。好了，在告訴我整件事的經過之前，為何不先解釋一下你今天怎麼會出現在倫敦？」

Thompson又發出了刺耳的聲音，然後在你鼓勵式的眼神下，開始唯唯諾諾的道出最近發生的事。

如果事情如你所預料的，那時的魅影，這次的目標正順著線索過來並試著耍把戲，不管如何，都需要警告


	22. The follower-5

當Greg還是小女孩時，相信未來某一天會發生像童話故事所演的劇情，王子擦亮他的盔甲，敲響大門，承諾她一個快樂結局。那個時候她連婚姻這個詞都還不會寫，左右鞋還分不清。

等她長大了一點，隔壁男孩開始拿著青蛙嚇唬她的朋友，最親近的阿姨陷入離婚爭訟，她開始覺得靠著他人得到快樂結局一點也不可靠，作為一個勇敢的女性，她應該開展自己的事業。那個時候她一拳打上欺負她的男孩，被罰了整整一個月的禁足。

好勝的青春期轉眼即逝，受到家族中長輩的啟發，Greg嚮往著警探的職業並開始朝這方向前進。那個時候，她在打工的地方認識了比她年長許多的銀行家，迅速的掉入情網，以為自己是如此的幸運，找到命裡的另一半，一生幸福美滿。

***

Hopkison在公園裡找到了Greg，他搔著頭，就跟平常的習慣一樣，這樣的熟悉是如此螫人。如果Daisy早已經是他那邊的人，那這位的出現一點也不叫人意外，只是Greg很難去接受，曾經認為的良師益友卻是有所目的接近，在他的心中，她不確定自己是否僅為需記錄在案的檔案編號。

「妳比我想像中的還了解如何消弭自己的蹤跡，這花了我不少時間。」他說著並發動車子引擎，打破兩人延續一路的沉默「難怪Thompson要尋求協助。」

「畢竟我也做了不少文書作業，裡面有一大部分就是查查那些帶子，不記住它們的位置都難。」Greg將視線投向車窗外的樹蔭，聲音因為太久沒說話而有些沙啞，「你是誰？隸屬哪個單位？」

「我恐怕不能告訴你真名，為了某個計畫進來蘇格蘭場。」  
「把話說得不清不楚是你們的工作準則嗎？」

Hopkison不知為何地突然輕笑，對上後視鏡中Greg的眼神，「政府的特工，天使的那一邊。」

「什麼計劃？」  
「你先前位處在一個很糟糕的位置，我的角色是保護你的安全。」

「Mycroft Holmes是你的長官嗎？」  
「不是，但他的命令我要優先遵守。」  
「我位處很糟糕的位置的原因和他有關嗎？」

「這我無法說，但聽著，給你一個建議，現在還來的及，能離他愈遠愈好，Greg，你值得更好的，不是成為一個隨時可以丟棄的棋子。」Hopkison口氣突然急促了起來，帶著些許的緊張「就如同電視演的，有份名單，供給那些職業殺手參考用，你的名子在去年就被放上去了，取代了Holmes先生某位家人。」

「Holmes先生。」Greg喃喃唸著。

窗外的風景轉向熟悉的景色，這是他們曾一起走過的街角，上次一同漫步是發生在什麼時後，他們是否一同牽手？又是否共享著同支冰淇淋？

「那些紙條，我不知道是什麼回事，但裡面卻講到一些真的事。老天，我向上呈報了，但絲毫沒有回應。」

「謝謝你，我會認真考慮。」Greg冷硬的說著，「請停車，從這裡我想自己走回去。」

氣氛變得更為尷尬又緊繃，車子緩緩地停下。

Hopkison在她開啟車門前說著，「離開他，這是作為一個朋友的建議。」

朋友的建議。

「真貼心，你的家人呢？」Greg接上他的視線，語氣平淡的說「也只是個幌子嗎？」

Hopkison停頓了一下，Greg沒等到他的回應便關上門，頭也不回地離去。

***

Mycroft當然已經在家裡，坐在客廳沙發裡，相當認真的看著手中的文件夾，Greg踏進去時，他的視線甚至沒有轉移。

桌上放著一壺茶和一個杯子，顯而易見的擺置，Greg不發一語的坐在杯子前，溫和的茶香讓她有點哽咽。有個念頭突然閃過，如果這些事情都沒有發生，他們是不是現在正親密的相擁著，討論著晚餐的內容，抱怨日常瑣事，Greg為這個念頭感到挫敗，充分地感受到自己的懦弱和無助，她不能再這樣下去。

「妳比我預期的早回來。」他說，就像他真的這麼認為。

Greg對上他的視線，那裡沉靜，和平日別無不同。

Mycroft將文件隨意地擺在一旁，等她放下茶杯後說「我們需要談談。」

這莫名地讓Greg覺得她就像做錯事的學生，緊張地等待老師的訓斥，但她沒有屈服那股壓力，只是看著這位即將成為她丈夫的男人。  
過了一陣子，Greg輕嘆了口氣，「我不認為我們有什麼好談的。你真的想談嗎？」

「不。」  
「很好，我們達到了第一個共識。」

「但我們需要。」

「他媽的我們需要。」

客廳陷入一片沉靜，只剩下壁鐘搖擺的穩定聲音，那是他們第一個一起購買的傢俱，特價品，在還住在那個三層公寓時。

「好吧。」她妥協，就如同她一直以來的態度，「有人給我一些紙條，上面內容敘述著你如何、如何盯著我。」

「紙條，為何沒有告訴我。」

「因為一開始我以為那只是普通的騷擾，漸漸的，紙條的內容愈來愈超出我的預期。」

「好奇心。」Mycroft的語氣清淡，這讓Greg莫名的煩躁 ，「我有一些對手，他們利用了你的好奇心讓你產生錯誤的想法。看起來非常有效。」

「你有一些對手，是怎樣的工作會讓你的對手做出這些事情來？」

「如果你進入國家人事總局系統，你會發現我隸屬於交通部門。」Mycroft停頓了一下，「但我實際業務涉及國家安全，是的，正是你現在想的那個地方，至於是哪個部門，恕不奉告。」

「國家安全。」Greg重覆著他的話，她想著那些騷擾的目的到底是什麼，用那麼幼稚的方式且戲謔的言語呈現，如果只是想要激起她的不安，這確實是成功了，那些紙條就像充滿惡意的耳語，無法停止的聲音。

「你掌握著CCTV。」  
「我有部分權限。」  
「部分權限，為什麼你要盯著我的日常生活。」

Mycroft面無表情，冷酷的讓Greg感到陌生，她打從心底拒絕那些想法，操，他們到底該談什麼？他們可以談什麼？

「我不理解你為何那麼歇斯底里，如果你遇到了什麼狀況，我們可以一起解決。」

「歇斯底里？不如你來告訴我，我們到底該怎麼解決。」  
Greg站了起來，脫下她的風衣，用力地拉開領口的內襯，從裡面扯下一個微小的黑色圓型金屬物，接著拿起隨身包拿出皮夾，從皮夾夾層中拿出相同的東西，丟在眼前的桌上，然後走向壁爐，伸手取下上方擺飾後往下一摔，從碎片中一個毀壞的鏡頭特別明顯。

都是真的，紙條上寫的該死的都是真的，Greg想著，然後看向那個仍然不為所動的人，覺得自己就像被打了好幾個巴掌。「看看這些，Mycroft，我知道這都只是少部分，更不用提那些人了，每天慢跑的男人、輪流在蘇格蘭場站崗的人、我辦公室裡的同事、我身邊的每個人…告訴我，你何時開始和Daisy交換條件？Morse也是你的人馬嗎？」

究竟生活中到底哪個部分是真實，哪個部分是謊言，身邊的人、工作上的事、生活中的驚喜，目前為止的安穩生活是Mycroft的第幾號劇本，爆炸案是真的嗎？那些親吻是真的嗎？這場婚姻是真的嗎？

 

到目前為止，Mycroft還滿意她的表演嗎？

 

Greg壓抑著自己的聲音說這，「鏡頭後的是誰，又從哪裡開始看，看到的又有多深入，我就像全身赤裸的遊街著。Mycroft Holmes，為什麼？」

Mycroft不耐煩的皺眉，「別把自己看的太重要了，國家財政不寬裕，如果英國會為了妳而開啟監控，那這個國家基本上也沒什麼救了。我說了，是有人刻意讓你產生錯誤的想法。」

沒有人是會特別刻意的，一切都是有利所圖。但Greg這時終於察覺到一點不對勁，因為鏡頭產生的畏懼感終於緩歇，如果Mycroft真全方位盯著她的生活，那他不可能不知道紙條的事，他看起來真的一位無所知，Hopkison是怎麼說的，他上報了，可是沒有下文，顯然的，有人順著Mycroft的足跡來反動她，那個人熟知他們之間的關係。

「那為什麼要把我關在螢幕後面，你不信任我。」

「信任你？請問我該怎麼信任你。」Mycroft聲音終於有起伏，低音，急速的。「看看妳的表現，受到別人的鼓勵就跑來質問我？」

那個人知道他們從何時開始認識、知道Mycroft該死的工作內容，充滿惡意的手法。如同Mycroft說的，這是有人刻意揭露。為什麼，目的是什麼？但有一點Greg突然想清楚了，就是自己肯定落在Mycroft和對方的某個交戰區域。

見Greg沒有回話，Mycroft又變回原本慢條斯理的口氣說：「其實妳早就隱約感覺到了，不是嗎？但妳放任了，妳也不是那種無條件信任的人。」

「我讓你失望了。」  
「是的，妳完全受到別人的影響，現在告訴我，那些紙條寫了什麼？」

他不信任她，所以什麼也沒說，逕自把她的生活當作一個再普通不過的棋局，就像他每天都在嘲弄的。

「你到底在玩什麼遊戲？」Greg看著他，看著這個男人，想在那雙眼眸裡找到一點蛛絲馬跡。

Mycroft沒有立刻回答，他似乎有些錯愕，就像不知道為何她突然說起這個。

「你還要這個孩子嗎？」

其實Greg想問的是你愛我嗎，但她不敢開口。Mycroft不相信她，兩個人之間打從一開始便沒有互信的基礎，Greg想著，她需要拿出什麼東西來證明自己的愛情。

卑微的，愚蠢的，任人擺弄的。

Mycroft才正要開口，一陣突兀的手機震動聲音響起，猶豫了一下，他便從口袋中拿出，走出客廳接聽。Greg看著剛剛扔出的鏡頭，仿佛又聽到裡頭機件破裂的聲音。

***

現在，她26歲，發現無論是感情還是工作上，目前都呈現一團糟的狀態。


End file.
